


Serpent Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cock & Ball Torture, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gang Rape, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Tearjerker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between having unsettling visions of a future in which Shulk murders his best friend and getting into a fight with said friend over his visions, Shulk foolishly leaves Smash Brothers Mansion on the Comet Observatory only to be ambushed and captured by mysterious humans and terrifying demons with no hope of escaping even with his visions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision 1: Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest influence of this fic and the idea stems again from Queen's Blade Vanquished Queens (the OVA and besides Nanael's OVA episode, they're incredibly dark). Spoilers for those who haven't finished Xenoblade Chronicles.

The power of prophecy is an incredible tool with a double edge sword. On one end, you would be able to predict the outcome and avoid it in the future, but on the downside, it could be a self-fulfilling prophecy by trying to avoid the inevitable.

For Shulk, his visions allowed him to predict the enemies' movement along with seeing someone's death and even seeing what items could be used in the future. The downside was that sometimes he couldn't stop these futures from occurring and he would be forced to watch those close to him die in said visions.

Recently these visions have been doing more bad than good. At first it started to happen randomly when he was walking around Smash Brothers Mansion. They have always been the same.

A powerful adversary outside of Smash defeats Shulk. He is surrounded by demons at some point and then it goes further than that as they have their way with him. This imagery disturbed him greatly and even though he specifically tried to ignore it because his visions isn't always certain (and the fact he told himself it was incredibly vague), it started to occur during matches in Smash causing him to freeze up and often get knocked out when his vision move failed to predict the Smasher's attack. Then it started creeping up on him in his sleep with more detail than when he was awake.

The added visions included being put into a wedding dress that would be stained with blood…the blood of his friend Rob who is calling out to Shulk before vomiting blood and dying. The image was worse than he had ever imagined and it prevented him from having a good night's rest. It didn't help that Rob (who was indeed his roommate) complained about making too much noise and how he needed to tone it down or take to the shower. What would have been a good moment to get these visions off his chest ended up having Shulk shy away from telling the white haired tactician because of how moody he's been.

This resulted in Shulk going to others for assistance. If something was wrong, going to Master Hand was an ideal situation…but admittingly he was kind of embarrassed that something like this was happening, so instead of going to Master Hand he would go to the Goddess of Light who despite her playful nature was a good listener.

Of course, she was apparently "out of commission" (AKA going back to Skyworld to actually do her job and wouldn't be back for some time). He went to her captain Pit instead. Pit probably wasn't a good idea given he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. Pit proved him wrong though as they spoke.

"I don't think you should worry too much about the visions." Pit said with a nervous laugh. "You surrounded by demons? Unless you're talking about Granpadorf and his homies, then you shouldn't worry too much. Demons aren't allowed here and we wouldn't let you get hurt. Heck, I would slay all of those demons before they even got here."

Shulk forgot that Pit was kind of a blood knight when it came to fighting demons. Dark Pit was the personification of his love to fight so…

"I guess you're right."

"Plus you in a wedding dress? Sorry, that sounds off unless you want to get married. I don't think anyone here is ready for that except Princess Peach."

"Yeah…I don't think that's going to happen…" The Homs snarked under his breathe. The more he thought about it, the more stupid these visions seemed to be.

"Still, if you're worried about your visions screwing with your battles, you could always ask Rosalina to take you to find the Goddess of Probability."

Shulk tilted his head. "Goddess of Probability?"

"Yeah! Her name is Xavia and she is a special guest toward the Celestial Pirates of the galaxy. Yeah they're space pirates except angels and because of her, they are incredibly successful at looting…I wish their captain would give me some of that booty."

Hopefully that innuendo was not intended but given how Pit seemed annoyed at the concept of angels going rogue and stealing from others, it was probably wasn't.

"Should I ask when Rosalina gets back?"

"Yeah. Its funny how those two are doing their jobs after the secrets out." The angel joked.

Shulk didn't want to recall what Pit was talking about because that was when Rob started to get incredibly snappy. The white angel didn't care though as he stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a match to attend to! I can't let Pittoo down!"

Why would he let his dark twin down? Those two were unstoppable in a team battle. Even with Shulk's vision being impaired as of late, the two were able to counter it rather easily. In fact, Shulk recalled how Dark Pit rushed him intentionally during one successful vision but then Pit charged in with his upperdash arm to counter with such a force to knock high into the air and into a shooting star. This strategy effectively nulled any chance of his counter working in a team battle against them. Palutena could easily counter though given how her counter is meant specifically to hit anyone regardless of timing while Shulk relied on a vision to avoid an attack.

As Pit ran off to the team battle, Shulk ended up visiting his friend Dunban for more advice. Even if Pit's recommendation was to simply not think about the visions too much, Shulk could not help but worry. Even if the future isn't certain, to have the same vision for over a week made him a little paranoid.

Dunban was a special guest in Smash Brothers Mansion like Chrom and Viridi were (only difference with the Goddess of Nature was that she was rarely around because she actually did her job 24-7 unlike Palutena but at least she hasn't erased humanity yet). As part of Shulk's final smash, Dunban got special treatment. He often walked around the mansion until specially called to assist Shulk (wasn't really often though as Shulk had a hard time getting the Smash Ball in battle and it wasn't allowed in a one on one match). The assist trophies kept him company specifically Magnus, a mercenary from Pit's world.

Today he was alone in his room rather than hanging out with said mercenary.

"Shulk, is there anything you need?" He asked noticing the dark eye rings underneath his eyes and the droopy expression he wore. "You haven't been sleeping well. What is the matter?"

"Umm…Dunban…" Shulk began. He didn't realize how nervous he was to ask someone he knew for a long time. "It's my visions…"

Dunban was someone who took the situation with visions seriously. Knowing Shulk wouldn't lie when he spoke of them, he always lent an ear for the young lad. It didn't make Shulk feel any better though.

"Is someone in the vision dying? Who is it in Smash Brothers Mansion? This place is very secured compared to Bionis."

"…Well my vision isn't apparently doesn't occur in Smash Brothers Mansion…and the person I see dying is…Rob…"

"That is your current roommate, correct?"

"Yes."

"How does he die?"

Shulk's expression darkened as he involuntarily hid his eyes underneath his hair. He didn't mean to start shaking at the thought.

"I think…it was me. I kill him with the Monado…"

Dunban observed Shulk as he continued to explain the visions he has had as of late. From being defeated in battle to being surrounded by the demons and apparently assaulted, the description bothered Dunban as much as it did Shulk.

"I do not see you being the one to kill your friend." Dunban reminded him. "You are far too kind for that."

"I don't know…I just know from the vision it will be me…I don't even want to think about what lead up to that point."

"Have you and Rob been fighting recently?"

Shulk sighed at the thought. "Well, Rob has been snappy in recent times, but it has nothing to do with me. I'm starting to think he's a sore loser, but…" He actually smiled when he said that. The idea of the calm and collected tactician throwing a temper tantrum as of late sounded adorable in his mind. Dunban did not share the same idea though. "For me, there isn't anything that would result in me attacking him."

"He has not provoked you in any sort of way?"

The blond shook his head as a response. Dunban honestly had no idea what to think. On one end, these visions seem impossible if Shulk stayed in Smash Brothers Mansion where everyone could see what was going on. On the other hand, Shulk's visions of someone's death were incredibly accurate and preventing them has been his thing back at home.

"Shulk, do not let your guard down." He warned him. "While these visions seem improbable, they are not impossible. You must do all in your power to not wind up in those situations."

"Yeah…I know…" Shulk mumbled as he continued to think more about Rob. He let out another sigh. _Why is he so snappy toward me? I want to help him out of his slump, but he doesn't want sympathy._

"Shulk."

"H-Huh?"

Dunban slowly got out of his chair, went over to the younger boy and patted his head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Try not to stress yourself over this. You got a battle later with your roommate, so you got to keep your spirits up."

Shulk smiled as he tried to get Dunban to stop messing with his hair. Even though he was feeling better after their talk, once he left the room, he had the vision again causing him to nearly run back in. Dunban couldn't see the scowl on Shulk's expression after having a random nightmare vision again.

_Dammit, why does this keep happening? I refuse to be defeated in battle! I refuse to kill my friend; I refuse for that terrible future to happen…_

* * *

"Aww yeah, we are so awesome!" Pit declared as he and Dark Pit finished with their team match. Pit had never had such a great partner as the dark angel. It might have to do with their twin telepathy because in a two versus two match, they were able to cover each other's weaknesses.

As of late, Pit and Dark Pit had to decide on how they were going to handle said weakness and how they would differentiate in battle. They debated a lot outside of battle and finally came up with a solution. Pit wanted to be the reckless one with brute force and hitting harder especially with his charged up Palutena's bow. Dark Pit in contrast would perfect the control of his bow from a distance and only charge in if Pit left himself wide open (which was often). Together, the two got each other's back and it was showing with their constant win streak in a double match.

This showed even against the other set of twins that were participating. Both Robins were great tacticians known for their cunning wit during battle. Robin was more aggressive than Rob though who had no problem jumping into the fray with her Levin sword while Rob charged up his thunder. They were a great team too but the twins had their telepathy over their smart brain (well according to Pittoo, Pit was the only one who lacked a brain because he was smarter than him). The match was incredibly close with Pit allowing Dark Pit to jump off his shoulder so he would have an extra height to reach Rob during the last few seconds and spike him down. Robin didn't have time to hit the twins (even though Pit had his shield up when the timer went out) to prevent Dark Pit from being interrupted. Dark Pit enjoyed the close victory.

"Heh, you can be useful in battle after all." The black angel chuckled seeing how happy Pit was. "I guess I should thank you for allowing me to look cool."

"That spike was awesome Pittoo! You got a critical hit and everything. Rob is so good at dodging spikes too!"

Dark Pit did not mind being showered in this praise. Now if Pit could stop calling him by that embarrassing nickname then all would be perfect.

Of course everything wasn't paradise on the other end. Robin was impressed by how good the angel twins are after finally getting to fight them. It didn't matter how good of a tactician they were if these angels trusted each other to protect one another. She should try that out with Rob.

Unfortunately he was in the slumps for being the reason they lost. He hadn't been doing well in Smash as of late. He wouldn't tell her what was on his mind but Robin expected that it had to do with the recent rejection by the Goddess of Light Palutena.

To Robin it was obvious that Palutena was taken, but apparently most of the Smashers besides the angel twins were not aware of Palutena's obsession with the King of Evil. From her sources, apparently Rob thought it would be funny to sneak into the Goddess' room and proclaim his love for her (she leaves the door open for Pit to come in if he ever needed something…which Rosalina did not really appreciate). What he didn't expect besides a crowded room with the angel twins hopping onto Palutena's bed to sleep with her (in a childish sort of way as she told them they couldn't go under the blanket) was the man that she sharing the bed with. Rosalina for that day decided to just go off onto the Comet Observatory to sleep if things were going to get chaotically sexy.

Whatever sexual ideas Rob had were shattered given how angry Ganondorf was for Rob coming in (yet he didn't even bother trying to kick the angels out for ruining any hopes of having any thing happen that night). In the Smash match, he would ruthlessly beat him up and while that was mirthful because that was when Rob lost his winning streak, he hadn't been able to get out of his slump ever since. Robin didn't think that his love for Palutena was that serious and it was just a man pride thing.

Robin's attempt to approach her twin brother was for naught when Rob announced that he wanted to be alone. He still had one more match later on that day and wanted to prepare.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out, okay?"

He didn't ease her worries one bit and stormed off to the training room. Robin was hoping that Rob would hang out with her and Chrom as she would ask him how to do better in battle, but perhaps she could change her plans and invite Henry over to vent to.

* * *

The irony of trying to go to the training room was that other people you didn't want to see were there. Rob should have expected Little Mac, Bowser or Wii Fit Trainer in the room. Shulk was not supposed to be in the room training against the Sandbag. He groaned seeing Shulk taunt toward the non-animate Sandbag who couldn't hope to fight back.

"Why are you here?" Rob snapped immediately as he walked over to the machine where the Mii training occurred.

"Huh? I have a fight with you later." Shulk told him forcing his best smile. "I'm really feelin' it!"

"You say that a lot to the point of annoyance." Rob snarked.

"Hey come on, don't take it out on me! Did you lose to Pit and Dark Pit?"

This immediately resulted in Rob slamming his tome when he selected 100 man Smash.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. No one can beat them as of late."

"…I let my sister down." He grumbled. "Who would have thought that clone would go for the spike in the last few seconds."

So from what Shulk got, Dark Pit would have gotten out if he missed the spike. That must have required a lot of teamwork and trust to pull it off.

"Don't beat yourself over it. Just get better."

Rob glared at Shulk when he made the suggestion. Shulk didn't like that look one bit, but still made it his goal to cheer Rob up…even if Rob did not want a co-op at the moment, Shulk wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Inside the machine, the two had their backs to each other as the Miis came raining down. Shulk switched to his Smash form immediately to get rid of as many as possible before his Monado Art wore off. Rob used the opportunity to charge his thunder tome while Shulk held them off. There was no strategy here. Only brute force could get rid of the Miis faster.

…That was the problem though. Rob witnessed his sister trying to adapt the angel twin's strategy of one taking cover and the other doing most of the fighting and distracting. They were not cut for the frontlines and Rob liked someone like Shulk to do most of the work while he analyzed the situation. It only angered him how quickly Robin adapted to fighting Pit head on instead of standing in the back shooting thunder and fire.

"THORON!"

He missed a good shot and only hit one of the Miis. He really wasn't focused as of late. His Norferatsu spells also missed constantly to the point that he might as well not use it at all. Shulk switched to Speed to be able to cover ground much faster when Rob failed to watch his back.

"Rob, stay focused!" The Homs encouraged.

His words did the exact opposite causing Rob to get out his Levin Sword and slam it in front of him. Miis were dumb to walk into him, but that didn't make him feel any better.

When random controlled AIs would show up, Rob was ruthless against them with his smash attacks. Shulk did not want to be on the receiving end of those smash attacks especially since Rob had no problem hitting the AI Ganondorf a couple of times to the point he was wasting said sword on one character.

Shulk ended up getting most of the KOs by forcing himself to forget the vision. Unfortunately, he got one in the middle of the battle nearly causing him to fall off and ended up being lectured by Rob. It irritated him that Rob was treating him horribly.

Outside of the training room, the two finished up in three minutes, but it was a good work out. Shulk intended to drink some water before waiting for the match against each other. Again he got another vision causing Shulk to clutch his head in pain. Now the words that Rob was saying were clear now. His words were an apology repeated until he vomited blood and died from blood loss.

"How many visions are you going to get?" Rob questioned quite angrily. "Is your vision telling you you're going to get a water bottle?"

"Ha ha…very funny…" Shulk was not pleased how Rob lacked any sympathy for him now either. Normally when Shulk got scary visions, Rob was the first to comfort him, but now…

"Hope you don't intend to be cheap during the match."

That was rather insulting…Rob must have caught his words, but refused to apologize as he grabbed his stuff and left. Shulk had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

If the day couldn't get any worse for either of the boys, then this was the breaking point between the two of them.

On Final Destination, it was a one on one, two stock match with no items. Rob switched his material up so he would be stronger while Shulk simply changed how his vision would work when he countered. However Shulk really didn't want to use his vision in battle after Rob complained about him being cheap.

Rob was fighting more aggressively than ever before. If what Robin did in the team match showed him, he had to take things into his own hand. This was so not like Rob at all because by attacking with a more powerful thunder spell, it meant that his tome broke more easily.

Shulk found himself blocking when Rob was on the offensive with his Levin Sword. Keeping in shield form allowed him to receive damage and not get knocked off. After recklessly using his Levin sword, Shulk went on the offensive with speed constantly hitting him with fast sword attacks. Rob countered with an upgraded arcfire spell. Shulk switched to power after realizing that he wasn't going to get any real results without taking the risk. With power he did the double the damage with a few hits until Rob was in the critical zone. Rob missed him when attempted to catch him with Norferatsu allowing Shulk to launch the white haired tactician with a simple tilt.

Now with everything back though. Rob could start the offense again. Shulk's attempt at switching back to shield was messed up with him choosing buster again causing him to take more damage. Rob got a critical Levin Sword in sending him off the stage. Rob focused on charging his tome again.

Getting out though caused Shulk to have another unwanted vision: Being defeated, being surrounded by the demons and then the image of him in a blood stained wedding dress standing over Rob who was vomiting blood.

"Guhh…"

Perhaps he should have quit, but Rob wasn't showing him any sympathy like he normally would. "ARCTHUNDER!"

It was a stronger thunder spell that Shulk couldn't block in time and was sent back. Rob followed up with using his wind tome to catch Shulk in a combo before sending him upward. Shulk activated jump to get away from one of Rob's aerial smashes. He did not have a good landing and barely managed to dodge Norferatsu again.

"BACKSLASH!"

Rob simply rolled out of the way followed with a more powerful arcfire. Shulk switched to buster and dashed toward Rob in the middle of charging thunder. He had to finish up quickly so he could not have these visions interrupting his match.

The white haired tactician jumped into the air and hit Shulk with Elwind, but the second strike didn't work because Shulk was quick with his up tilt and comboed with at least three before switching to launch. Either he would lose or Rob would at this moment. Rob intended to end this quickly before his Levin Sword became useless. Shulk dodged at least three of them and hit with one sending him to the edge. Quickly getting back up, he had a vision again forcing him to close his eyes and block.

Before he realized it though when he stood up, the vision wasn't the nightmare ones. It was a normal one he would get in battle against his opponents. Shulk had a quick reflex as a result dashing toward Rob when he attempted to end this with a smash attack sending him flying and allowing Shulk to barely win the match.

Normally after a match, Shulk and Rob would make fun of each other for what they messed up on and what they could do better but not this time. Rob was at his limit for how much he could take and it showed when Shulk tried to tap him on the back after battle.

"…Don't touch me you cheap ass." He grumbled.

Shulk was not impressed. "Hey, what has gotten into you? You've been in the slumps for a while and it's affecting your performance. I was just going to say you shouldn't be attacking aggressively like that because you leave yourself wide open."

"A tactician must always adjust to new situations when required but…" He glared at Shulk who was honestly concerned for his health. "No strategy can do anything if your opponent can see the future."

"Hey, you make it seem like these visions come at will! I thought I told you they happen at random!"

"Random you say? Don't make me laugh! You can change the way you react to these visions, but you're still looking into the future. I will never be able to beat you with how you constantly use that move every single time."

"I don't beat you every single time with that move! You just recklessly threw yourself into battle. Besides a vision is useless if you're up against someone like Pit."

Aww yes, Shulk was still salty over that one team match he had against the angel twins. He felt he was letting Ike down for how the twins easily beat him up even with his vision. It didn't matter if Dark Pit was seen as going to go for the kill. The vision didn't predict that Pit would push Dark Pit out of the way and do the attack instead sending him flying upward and into a start instead of the prediction of being sent flying horizontally. Ike joked how he didn't see that coming and he didn't because his visions weren't perfect. Rob would not admit that this is so especially in the mood he was in.

"A team battle is one thing when you have to trust your partner and not bring them down. In a one on one, there is nothing stopping the vision from working. You're just as cheap as that stupid boxer."

"Hey Rob, no ad hominems please! I'm use to you being mean-spirited toward me but try not to take it out on anyone else."

Rob rolled his eyes as he attempted to leave without further discussion. Shulk would not have this and again grabbed his arm. It was a shame that at this point, anyone could hear them shout at each other.

"Back off Shulk! I'm sick and tired of your visions!"

"Look, how about you stop being a poor sport and start taking these battles seriously! You won't win with that attitude!"

"My attitude! I have to put up with you in that room and you have such lovely dreams every night that I can't sleep! What, are you saying you're having visions that keep you up every night! Take those visions into the bathroom or shut up! I can't sleep when you're noisy!"

The way Rob framed it made it seem like Shulk was having those types of dreams. His cheeks turned pink thinking that as he shook his head getting those naughty ideas out.

"Normally you ask me what's wrong instead of just assuming. If a tactician simply assumes, then they'll never win a match again." Shulk realized that he stopped trying to be nice at this point and decided to go for a sore spot. "You know, I feel for you that the Goddess rejected you because you were dumb enough to go into her chambers and expect your special S Support, but please don't take your sexual frustrations out on me."

That did it. "What. The. Hell. You think something like that is the reason I haven't been doing well?!"

"What else? After Ganondorf beat you up, you haven't been winning after that. I'm sorry if your man pride was hurt because she was out of your league."

"At least I have standards. You don't seem to have any."

"Excuse me?"

Rob knew he shouldn't have had prided too much into this information, but he wasn't going to lose this spat. "Riki told me a lot about your world. You hated the Mechon so much…so much that when your friend was turned into one you lost any sexual attraction to her."

Such a low blow and at this point some people were starting to walk their way. Shulk's expression darkened.

"Don't bring Fiora into this conversation!"

"Its good to know that your racism prevents you from romancing anyone even if it's a childhood friend."

And that resulted in Shulk punching Rob to the ground as a response. The two Smashers that were walking down were Lucina and Dark Pit (who had no problem bragging about his spike in the team match). Upon seeing the fight though their conversation was cut short especially since Rob got back up and punched the blond back.

"You're a jerk, you know that?!" Shulk shouted honestly fed up with roommate's attitude problem. "So what if things didn't work out! At least I'm not a desperate skirt chaser who just wants to get laid so he can stand next to his twin sister and be like "See, I can have a child from the future too!" That attitude really angers me because you don't even care about the person you attempt to romance!"

"Ha ha…you think this has something to do with Robin huh? Maybe it does…" He muttered darkly. "I may be a skirt chaser, but you're a heartbreaker. Two girls liked you. You didn't realize one of them fell for you and then you reject the other one because of some dumb reason. Because I give my heart out to everyone, I won't have to worry about hurting those closest to me."

Shulk still didn't know who this other girl was even if the party apparently knew who it was.

"But you admit that you don't even care about the other person! Why bother if it's just for your man pride! Even if I hurt Fiora, there are other people better for her then someone who would break her heart!"

Again the vision showed up again of Rob being on the ground vomiting blood with Shulk standing over him with a bloody Monado. His expression was cold as ice. He had no problem cutting his friend down.

"Hey, knock it off!" Lucina called out. Dark Pit wanted to see the fight keep going but if Lucina wanted it to stop he would have to assist her.

They didn't seem to hear her though as they were ready to punch each other again.

"Perhaps you could have used your vision to not hurt her feelings." Rob continued to insult. "You rely on those visions so much that I bet you would be lost without them. It must be nice to see what your opponent will do before it even happens."

In the end, the conversation went back to his visions that have been doing more harm than good as of late. To everyone's surprise, Shulk grabbed Monado and pointed it at Rob. His eyes burned with hatred in that moment.

"You think I enjoy having these visions? To be able to see the future and save my friends is a wonderful gift, but do I get in return? I have to see them die over and over again until the event almost happens. Every close call makes my heart stop and even if I get these visions, I can't always stop the inevitable! You think I only use these visions for victory? Think again! Of course as a tactician you would only care about winning, but that's why Robin is better than you!" He wasn't going to stop his barrage now that he was on fire. "Robin is the main tactician, isn't she? I can see why. She's cool headed, thinks about everyone around her and does her best to make sure no one dies. But you? You only care about the victory aspect and glory! If you only care about yourself, you're never going to surpass her in any shape or form! You have to realize your self worth and give it to others to be a great tactician, but your heart is dead inside!" Perhaps he was going too far at this point, but he didn't care. "Your heart is so dead that you just like the results rather than the person you bond with! This whole S Support you talk about is pathetic if you can't even get the emotional attachment to someone."

"Do you think I didn't try that?" Rob interrupted as he got his Levin sword out. "There were so many girls I wanted to talk to. At first I told myself there is nothing wrong with being alone but then…" His expression cracked. "I lose to a dead man…then again the Hero King is alive here and I can't see how Tiki fell for a flamboyant asshole like him."

Lucina did not take that well. Dark Pit had to hold her back so she wouldn't jump into a three way shouting contest.

"All these women in your world fell for someone with a wonderful heart that would treasure them even after death…but you…you lack that and I can see why she probably would never love you." Shulk's countenance saddened though. Truth be told, he might have been talking about himself. He really liked Rob…maybe more than a friend because of how kind he had been when they first met. Seeing more of him now was making him doubt his own judgment.

"Don't preach about love when you have no idea what it is either! You break a young maiden's heart not once but twice but still expect to be friends with them. You're naïve and stupid to think that. If you used your precious visions, you could have prevented it, but you're too dumb for that or maybe it's just convenient that you like pulling these girls along."

"I don't-"

"Even now you do with these fake promises! You'll say some stupid thing expecting them to still like you and then crush their heart until they just walk away. That's what I should do to you since you're nothing but trouble with your cheap ways in these fights. There's no skill if you have to rely on your vision seeing sword to do everything for you. You would be worthless without Monado."

"No I won't! I don't need Monado!"

"Then prove it! You can't can you!"

"Okay, I think we need to stop now." Dark Pit finally cut in with a firm tone. This did not give him a good response though.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU STUPID CLONE!"

Almost immediately the dark angel cowered behind the other female clone making a small whine as a response. They were really mad that his statement hurt him.

"Rob, Shulk, stop." Lucina repeated. "If you continue to fight here, then I will report you two to Master Hand."

The two finally acknowledged the princess and glowered. Rob in particular realized what he was saying and put his Levin sword away. Shulk did the same, but immediately turned around and began to storm off. Rob really wanted the last word in despite knowing provoking Shulk again would do no good.

"You know, perhaps you should try to get rid of your visions if you hate them so much. Would make everyone's life easier around here."

"Shut…up…" Shulk growled refusing to turn back. _You don't care about what I'm going through. Well, you can go screw yourself Rob!_

Once Shulk was out of sight, Lucina had no problem going toward Rob and slapping him on the cheek causing him to back up in shock.

"I'm disappointed in you Rob. You're more level-headed and considerate than what you just displayed."

"…I'm sorry Lucina…I…"

"You're not sorry. Stand there and think about what you just said and then come back to me and those you have insulted when you are ready to apologize. Dark Pit, we're leaving."'

Dark Pit nodded his head slowly as he trailed after her. He looked back sticking his tongue out at the short tactician before picking up the pace. Rob was left alone with a bruised cheek on both sides: one from a punch and the other from a slap.

 _…I really fucked up didn't I?_ Rob asked himself as he slowly headed back to the training room. _I can't believe I said all of those things. I really am pathetic…_

* * *

You never want to be on the receiving end of an angry Goddess. Zelda being angry was actually a normal occurrence given how long she has been in Smash Brothers Mansion and how she was an incredibly serious individual. No jokes could get past her. Palutena was someone you didn't want to anger due to how powerful she was. Rosalina was the last one you did not want to anger because she was an incredibly mature Goddess who never raised her voice (then again she always spoke in a monotone even in battle).

That was why Bowser found himself being lifted high above Smash Brothers Mansion near the stratosphere of the planet. He just wanted to eat the donut that Peach left out for everyone and he found himself hovering endlessly in space with no hope of touching the ground again. What did he do to anger the Goddess?

Palutena was rather surprised at Rosalina's anger. They just got back from their jobs and she was letting loose outside of Smash.

"Rosalina, what did big old Bowser do now?" The green haired Goddess teased.

"…The Comet Observatory is gone…along with my children." She responded in her usual monotone voice but it threatened to rise. "Only Bowser would mess the system up and have it wonder off into space. I have no way of getting it back unless someone is kind enough to return it."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bowser screamed. It was a miracle he still had air from that high up. "I SWEAR ON MY CHILDREN'S GRAVES THAT I DIDN'T GET NEAR THE COMET OBSERVATORY!"

"A good father sends Jr. and the Koopalings to an early death." Ganondorf mocked next to the Goddess of Light. He enjoyed seeing bad things happen to Bowser even if they had a lot in common.

"NOT FUNNY! I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU SAID! I DID NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"…Yet you were the one in the room when it launched."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice Rosalina." Palutena commented. "You're usually on top of this."

Admittingly, Rosalina was exhausted after going around the galaxy. The job she had to do this time revolved around keeping planets in orbit and making sure everything was stabilized. Regrettably, not everything was in order as one planet in particular was no longer in the same spot. The planet might as well have gotten up and walked away because she couldn't find it no matter what she did. As the Queen of the Cosmos, it was an embarrassment to say the least. Alas, it was a minor planet and Rosalina intended to ask Palutena later about assisting her, but for now she just wanted to sleep. She couldn't remember if she kept the lock on the Comet Observatory allowing someone to just mess with it and for it to take off.

"…I was tired." She admitted. "But there is no one else who could have operated it but Bowser who had taken the Power Stars in the past to prevent me from going anywhere."

"THAT WAS 2007!"

"You will not get any information from King Koopa if you throw him off into the endless space." Ganondorf reminded her. "Although, it would be entertaining to see what he would do to come back."

"Bowser can't die." Palutena joked. "You already know he went into the black hole at the center of the universe and still came out alive."

"Ridiculous."

Rosalina listened to reason and brought Bowser down, but she still wasn't happy especially since the Comet Observatory had Polari on it. Bowser was so happy to be on the ground again that he kissed it and murmured about never taking it for granted ever again.

"Are you certain you did not enter the room?"

"Of course not! If I wanted a ship, I would have built my own by now!" Bowser declared. "And I just wanted a donut and saw that it took off with someone in it."

"So someone did jack the Observatory." Palutena continued to joke but Rosalina didn't find this situation humorous at all.

"Who?"

"I think it was the Monado boy. I called to him, but he might not have heard me with the donut in my mouth. He looked distracted. He just went inside the room, piloted the Comet Observatory and took off. And that's what you saw. Not me just sending it off into space for no reason."

The Goddess of Light glanced at the Queen of the Cosmos in worry. Now that was something that they would have guest. To be fair, Shulk was an incredibly intelligent mechanic who was able to tell if something was broken just by looking at it. He was more efficient at fixing stuff around Smash Brothers Mansion now rather than Mr. Game and Watch who was tasked to fix everything.

"Shulk huh? Wonder why he needed the Comet Observatory."

"Goddess of Light, Queen of the Cosmos, you were not here when a fight broke out." Ganondorf told the two Goddesses. "The Monado boy and the male tactician were fighting not too long ago. I would assume that the Monado boy wanted to leave to deal with his own problems."

"Did he have to take my Comet Observatory?" Rosalina asked with her voice hinting that she was annoyed with how it had to be her lovely home.

"You should interrogate him like you did Bowser when he gets back. I bet he would like to space travel without a ship."

"Oh Ganny, is my humor rubbing off on you?"

The King of Evil just facepalmed how Palutena had to make everything about her. Rosalina could only agonize the situation a little more. Shulk was a reasonable young man and would probably return a few hours later apologizing to her for using the Comet Observatory without her permission and everything would go back to normal for her. She just wish she didn't worry about the fact a planet was missing in orbit and what that could imply.

* * *

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to steal the Comet Observatory to mope, but Shulk didn't want to be in his room after his fight with Rob. He was way out of line and he couldn't forgive him yet. Shulk would not be the one to apologize first when he was only trying to cheer him up.

And yet, he didn't seem to care when he robbed Rosalina of her home. He would bring it back and apologize for it, but now he wanted to take Pit's advice and search for the Celestial Pirates. From the definition Shulk got, pirates were scoundrels that robbed anyone and burned everything to the ground. Space Pirates in particular went as far as taking planets for themselves and selling the core of the planet for a fortune. Celestial Pirates apparently did the same thing but were kind enough to go after the most brutal people and keep the galaxy stable hence why no one goes after them expecting to get out in one peace.

Pit had no idea where they would be, so Shulk would probably have to find a planet that had civilization and ask them the last time they saw the Celestial Pirates. Honestly, Shulk should have thought this plan through and just waited for Rosalina to bring him along. Polari was on the ship when he jacked it, but Polari wasn't that much help.

"You should probably go to the pub where all the pirates hang out." Polari told him. "Just set a course and you'll be there in a few hours. Because mama is not on the ship, you can't go that fast. Perhaps you should have waited for mama."

The black Luma was the only Luma that was full of sarcasm without Rosalina around. The rest of the Luma were energetic and playful. Shulk did what the black Luma wanted and set the course before stretching. He still wasn't in high spirits and he didn't want to sleep. He decided to walk around the Comet Observatory while the ship piloted toward the hub world. While walking around, he had another vision of being defeated in battle. His eyes widened in horror realizing that the rubble was from the Comet Observatory.

_Oh no…does that mean that the vision is based on…no can't be._

His head was starting to hurt. He did need to rest even if he didn't want to take a nap.

_Hopefully Rosalina doesn't mind me using her room._

The idea of going into the Goddess' room without her permission made his heart flutter. He wasn't going there for the wrong reasons. He just needed something like a pillow to rest his head on.

As he walked into the bedroom, bright lights that only Rosalina could set up greeted him. With all the Power Stars, it was a perfect place to relax. The Homs couldn't take it easy though when he sat on the bed. So much was running through his mind. The visions wouldn't stop and that nagging feeling of them coming true scared him. Even with Monado, he was going in alone and if something happened to him out here, the Smashers might not be able to do much.

"Hey Mr. Shulk, are you okay?" A bright red Luma asked. "You look sad."

The seer sighed as a response. These Luma were innocent. No use trying to talk to them…

More Luma started fluttering into the room and circling him. They all wore a worried expression on their adorable faces.

"Mr. Shulk, will you be okay?"

"Mr. Shulk, why do you look so down?"

"Mr. Shulk, do you have Star Bits in your eyes?"

"Mr. Shulk, do you want us to help you?"

They were incredibly generous unlike Rob. Honestly, he wanted to be left alone. Polari hovered over to Shulk and made a deep (but still cute) noise.

"You have tears in your eyes Mr. Shulk. What happened?"

Was he really crying? He wasn't that upset to be tearing up, right? Yet wiping his eyes, he did feel something wet.

"…Perhaps Rob's words really did hurt me more than I expected." Shulk admitted sadly.

"What did Mr. Robin do?" Polari questioned.

"…We got into a fight about my visions. He's been feeling down and took it out on me. The reason I want to find the Celestial Pirates is to find the Goddess of Probability. According to Pit, she can do something about it."

"Oh, so Ms. Xavia is the one you seek and not the pirates themselves." Polari exclaimed. "I am sure she will be of assistance if you believe her words. Otherwise she's worthless if you don't take her warning."

Well that was kind of mean spirited. Shulk couldn't help but chuckle though. If the advice were useful, why would he not listen to her? Pit apparently held her in high regard (just not to the extent of Palutena, but then again, the captain put the Goddess of Light over everyone else).

"I'll remember that. Is there a certain way I should talk to her?"

"She's chill, but her prophecies make her sound fanatical sometimes."

That was…not what he expected. He might have to be careful not to step on eggshells then.

"No more Star Bits! No more Star Bits!" The Lumas cheered as they did their little dance.

"Hey, I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eye." Shulk corrected but smiled. No wonder Rosalina loved these Luma children. They were sweet natured and cared for complete strangers especially ones who took them away from their mother without permission.

Shulk would not be able to chill though as the Comet Observatory started to shake as if something hit it. He jumped out of the bed wondering what happened. The Lumas scattered instantly as he rushed out of the bedroom.

He gasped at what he saw outside. Before the Comet Observatory was a moving planet that took the form of a robotic battleship. One would think this was one of the many that Bowser still had roaming around the galaxy, but this one was incredibly metallic. One could see an utopia at the top while everything else was ready for battle.

"Space pirates?" Shulk asked Polari who was the only Luma who stayed by his side.

"No, it must be one of the planets mama was looking for and couldn't find."

_So it was a stray planet out of orbit._

Shulk got his Monado out when he heard an arrogant laugh coming from the planet. The hatchet up the mecha opened revealing a youthful looking girl in a dark yellow school uniform with red stripes on the skirt portion. She had shiny black hair in two long pigtails and piercing red eyes that could be seen from a distance. Beside her red eyes, she had a red scarf to go along with her outfit. Her weapons could be seen from a distance: A shiny black gunblade and a white katana.

"Are you the one in charge of the Comet Observatory?" The girl called out from a distance. "If so I challenge the owner to a duel! Winner take all!"

"That girl must be a pirate…" Polari mumbled. "Should I set a course to go back?"

Shulk glared as he looked toward the girl. "Do that. I will handle her."

The seer had to remember that the gravity in space was different when on the Comet Observatory. The girl intended to jump down and destroy the main bridge if Shulk too long, but Shulk jumped out of the barrier. A platform extended out looking similar to Final Destination that he landed on. The sexy schoolgirl also landed on the platform opposite of the Smasher.

"Aww, an attractive man. Not the one in charge but you'll do. What is your name? I am Pearl of the Mecha Galaxy. I am the greatest fighter in the galaxy who has slain countless warriors. My lust for blood cannot be satisfied as I continue to search for stronger opponents. You are an alien. Who are you?"

 _Getting to Homer levels of introductions I see._ Shulk joked to himself. "…I am Shulk, one of the chosen of Smash Brothers Mansion. I do not know who you are, but you will see the power of the Monado."

Her grin widened to uncomfortable levels as she charged him at blinding speed. Shulk switched to speed form to keep up with her. Outside of Smash he had no limit to what he could do so he was able to swing faster than he would in a Smash match. Blocking the katana left him wide open to the gunblade that attempted to blow his head off right off the bat. Shulk pushed her out of the way deflecting her bullet in the process. Maniacal laughter rung all through the battlefield as she pointed her katana toward Shulk. The Mecha Galaxy behind her began firing missiles at the Comet Observatory. Polari was still trying to turn the ship around when it got hit. The Mecha Galaxy then opened up even more revealing robotic hands that grabbed the Comet Observatory holding it in place.

"No one is escaping until the winner is decided." Pearl hummed as she shot more bullets from her gunblade. "This is a match between two swordsmen!"

Shulk switched to shield to deflect the bullets. His vision allowed him to find an opening as he charged through and attempted to knock her off the platform. She continued to giggle as she flipped back onto the stage and caught Shulk in between her legs causing him to yelp at the awkward position. She managed to get a good stab with the katana in his shoulder causing him to flinch as he pushed her off.

"I am the best with these weapons!" Pearl gloated as she prepared to shoot more bullets. "This gunblade forged from the best material that only the Golden Land could have and made from the hands of my father. This katana created by the teeth of a powerful dragon said to be able to slice heads of in one clean swoop! I have the power!"

 _She really likes bragging._ Shulk continued to think as he clutched his shoulder. Her erratic behavior made it impossible to keep up with her.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's keep fighting!"

She charged with the katana in her mouth as she tried to thrust her gunblade through Shulk's chest. Shulk switched to jump and hopped over her and again tried to push her off the platform. The platform itself moved when more missiles collided with the Comet Observatory. He had to hurry or there would be no way to return back to the mansion.

The Lumas came out in defense of Shulk. Pearl did not take this well as she pointed the gunblade underneath her skirt and shot them all causing them to disappear into the stars. Shulk's eyes widened in horror how she had no sympathy for the little stars.

"Its only between me and you!"

Despite that robots started to swam out of the mouth of Mecha Galaxy. Shulk turned his attention to them and cut them down to size. They were only interested in seizing control of the Comet Observatory, but the Lumas wouldn't stand a chance against these well equipped robots.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" The black haired girl declared as she sliced at Shulk's clothes managing to tear off some of it revealing his nipples exposed.

"…I guess I should end this now." Shulk murmured as he switched to buster allowing the Monado to extend its length. "This is the Monado's power!"

Pearl blushed at the sheer size of the blade. She emptied out her gunblade before putting her katana inside. Apparently the gunblade could hold such a weapon but it turned the blade as white as snow that could rival Shulk's Monado.

Shulk had another vision seeing himself getting hit by the girl because of how she tried to fake an attack. To counter this, he would just have to go straight for the kill because he doubted she would die this easily. He just needed enough strength to knock her out. His Monado cannot harm humanoid beings from his world but Master Hand made it clear outside of his world, anything goes.

Far away from the battle, there were two people watching. Their faces were hidden in the shadows with the only thing that could be seen is their sinister smile.

"My daughter will lose this battle unless you interfere." One of the voices announced. "Use your power to stop him."

The other person in the darkness stuck his tongue out revealing to be that of a snake. His body began to glow as he had something occur outside of battle that Shulk could not predict.

As Shulk was prepared to strike Pearl as she charged him with her bright blade, the seer yelped in confusion feeling something slivering up his leg. Looking down, his eyes widened seeing something long and cold. Shulk should have seen it was a snake but mistook for a caterpillar and cried out as he kicked the animal away. That was a good enough distraction for Pearl to score a direct hit on the Homs.

"NOW DIE!"

Shulk screamed as the blast sent him flying into the Comet Observatory. The top of the observatory came crashing down along with Shulk who got buried in the rubble. Polari saw this and attempted to assist him but Pearl pointed toward the direction again and ordered another fire.

Nothing stopped the robots and the missiles from hitting the Comet Observatory. Polari had no choice but to put the last line of defense up. Not like it did any good as everything came crashing down. To anyone watching, it looked like fireworks shooting off into space. Most of the Luma ended up caught in the explosion.

Pearl was not pleased when she looked at the battlefield and saw the dead snake that she sliced.

"You bastard…you destroyed my honor…" She growled. She glared when she felt the presence of someone behind her. "Diamond, why did you do that? You do not need to interfere."

The man she was talking to look as if to be hidden within the shadows of the cloak he wore. It didn't matter to him though as he walked forward. "Help me look for the boy when it crashes into the platforms below. We have ourselves a prize."

"Uh…I wanted to kill him. I have no honor because of you." She growled as she jumped down after the huge explosion occurred.

The man known as Diamond followed. No one could have survived a terrible explosion. The Monado boy would be safe from total annihilation given his sword attempted to shield him at the last second though.

Pushing the debris aside, Pearl hummed seeing the unconscious Homs. His clothes were torn to shreds revealing a lot of skin. If it wasn't torn, then it was burned off. He suffered fatal injuries from the attack and the explosion, but he was still breathing. His sleeping face made the girl want to just leave her mark with her gunblade.

"Pearl, restrain your urges." Diamond mocked as he looked up toward the robots that appeared before him. "Take him away and make sure the Monado is not damaged in any shape or form. I will experiment on this blade one way or another."

The robots obeyed as they grabbed the unconscious Smasher and slowly started to hover back to the Mecha Galaxy. There was nothing else left but Diamond took the extra precautions to search for the room where the Power Stars were. Most of them were gone from the explosion but he made it his goal to scatter them across the galaxy so it would take time for the Comet Observatory to ever work again.

"My plan is foolproof." Diamond hummed as he looked toward the bloodthirsty girl. "I apologize for your loss of honor but there will be another time. Trust me on this."

Pearl only rolled her eyes as she stormed off. Diamond followed after her into Mecha Galaxy where the robots placed Shulk in a healing tube that could heal any injury. The figure had the same smirk as his daughter as he lingered over the Homs.

"You are going to do us great justice Monado boy. Just be sure you don't break too quickly when we're done with you. Ho-ho-ho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 10990 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Shulk can have visions of items that will be used in the future, have visions within dreams and can touch objects to get visions. He does not need the Monado to see these visions. In this situation, he's seeing an incredibly bad future for himself and it ends up being a self-fulfilling prophecy.
> 
> 2\. Pit and Dark Pit are cock blockers. They probably scared each other to the point they couldn't sleep and wanted to nag Palutena. They're adults but Pit specifically uses the childish excuse of not being able to sleep and how they should sleep as a family. The amount of butthurt Ganondorf probably had is on a grand scale but Rob showing up angered him more.
> 
> 3\. If you noticed how I repeated how Pit and Dark Pit defeated Shulk, this is intentional because it really stuck with Shulk how they were able to counter him. The difference is the second time has more detail on what exactly happened. Plus this scene would later foreshadow how Shulk is defeated in the first place. Outside interference from something the vision could not see.
> 
> 4\. A lot of the things Rob said about Shulk aren't true at all if you haven't noticed. Xenoblade spoilers here.
> 
> For instance, while its true that Shulk never realizes that Melia likes him, his racism toward the Mechons ends the minute Fiora is revealed to become one after her supposed death and Shulk admits that he was acting unjust. Rob's assumption is that Shulk's racism prevented him from loving his childhood friend that is not the case (to be fair though, she is a Homs again in the ending making it difficult to tell if the racism honestly went away). This is also under the assumption that Shulk could use the visions to tell what his friends were thinking thus preventing much heartbreak. Shulk may control the Monado but it doesn't always happen.
> 
> 5\. Rob in comparison is obviously suffering from an inferiority complex. Female Robin is the canon protagonist in this story therefore she's the one who comes up with many of the strategies in Fire Emblem Awakening. Robin is more successful than Rob as a result being able to have the fewest casualties and she has a successful romance with Henry (who is unhinged). Rob in comparison fell for Tiki who only loves Marth and in the S support he does outright state he can't compete with Marth. Now in Smash Brothers it really hurts seeing how Marth is. So if Tiki failed, perhaps Palutena would allow him to get over it? Apparently not, but Rob can only A support because at the end of the day, feeling like he could never be good enough for Tiki prevents him from going the extra mile. Plus he does like Shulk more than a friend and that kind of gets in the way of his image. Rob as a result tries to act more arrogant and self centered to distant himself from Robin who is modest in comparison (but both are more arrogant in battle bragging about how smart they are).
> 
> 6\. Introducing my OC Pearl. She is part of this evil organization in the galaxy called The Army of Darkness and admittingly was only RP villains. However Pearl and her father are like the only one who goes beyond that and can be Kid Icarus/Disgaea villains given how they are. When I thought of Pearl I was thinking of an edgy blood knight. Too edgy to wield a gunblade and a katana, and she's hot with a high school uniform allowing her to fight and get wonderful fanservice shots. Of course there is some Queen's Blade influence (-cough- Captain Liliana from Rebellion minus the whole "I'm crazy for battle" mentality.)
> 
> 7\. The Homer joke…read The Iliad and you'll get the joke. (To sum it up, some Greek heroes take 3-5 pages bragging about their father and their accomplishments before usually getting cut down. Nestor in particular goes on rants about how great he was in his youth and one particular chapter took time away from the gory battle.)


	2. Vision 2: Humiliation

What should have been a couple of hours for the Comet Observatory to return became a day. A day without work meant a restless Rosalina who could not even participate in a Smash match without her Lumas. All day she paced around the mansion waiting for Shulk to return. The more time that past, the more agitated the Queen of the Cosmos became. Any attempts to comfort her fell flat especially since she would start flicking things if you pushed her buttons. Bowser still found himself on her bad side constantly slammed into the wall and wailing at how he honestly did not do anything to anger her.

It was worrisome for Shulk to not come back. Pit thought nothing of it because if Shulk took his advice then he probably went to see the Celestial Pirates and find Xavia. She would patch everything up and he would come back tonight. No words escaped his lips until Palutena questioned him to which he happily responded. "Shulk was having vision troubles so I suggested that he go see Xavia. He wasn't supposed to leave without Rosalina, but I guess he needed to do it alone."

"…And you did not stop him…" Rosalina mumbled her temper rising even though she continued to speak with her monotone voice.

"Well…no. I thought he would ask you."

"Now, now Rosalina. It's not Pit's fault." The Goddess of Light came to his aid for once. "You'll just going to have to fling Shulk like you did Bowser. I'm sure he'll like becoming a star."

Pit really was glad that Palutena was friends with Rosalina. He didn't want to be stranded in space with no way to get back.

The angel captain was right about one thing though. The Comet Observatory would come back tonight, but not in the condition that Rosalina wanted it in. As a matter of fact, what ended up landing near Smash Brothers Mansion was not only a crumbled starship but also a huge majestic pirate ship was the one transporting it. Pit recognized the ship immediately and jumped down from the window (not a good idea for someone who can't fly) to see what was going on. Dark Pit pursued his twin and it wouldn't be long before the other Smashers started looking at the window to see what all the commotion was.

Two angels and one little girl came off the pirate ship. The obvious captain was an attractive young man with indigo colored hair and blue eyes. His appearance and aura spelt "son of a bitch" that you really didn't want to associate with. His black pirate hat with an angelic skull slapped in the middle along with his Black Beard wannabe black doublet made him look like was trying too hard to be cool, yet with the angelic gold ornaments on his coat made him appear a little bit stylish. The short girl did way better though with appearance wearing an identical outfit but instead of trying to look cool, she covered up her non-existent chest by buttoning the velvet black waistcoat up. At least she was cute with peach bleached hair and blue eyes…and the scorpion tail attached to her butt.

The little girl was the one that everyone needed to pay attention to. She was no angel, yet had the aura of a divine being. She was also small with forest green hair and eyes that sparkled in the night although tonight was not one of them given the dire situation that was occurring. Her green tank dress had mathematical symbols slapped around it and wore a felt had with the same markings specifically with pi symbols plastered on it. In her arms though was a black Luma whose light was threatening to go out.

Once Rosalina came out, she gasped placing her hands over her mouth as she rushed over to the little girl. "Polari!"

The little girl frowned seeing the little star close to death. Rosalina embraced the little star that snuggled into his mother's chest.

"Julius, Alacryn, tell me what happened out there!" Pit demanded causing the pirate captain to shake his head in vexation.

"That's Saint Julius the Great to you Captain Armpit." The pirate angel corrected.

"We don't have time for that! Tell me what happened!" The angel repeated telling himself he was not going to start a fight here with these angel criminals.

"Isn't it obvious? We were just going through the Galatic Sea and we saw the Comet Observatory in ruins. The princess assumed that the Queen of the Cosmos was attacked but when we flew closer, there was nothing but a few weak Luma left. I assume the rest died when the spaceship went down."

As Palutena came out with Ganondorf behind her, she couldn't help but notice Rosalina shaking from a distance. Seeing the Comet Observatory in ruins…really worried the Goddess of Light.

Pit's expression paled as he continued pressing. "W-Was there anyone else on the ship? Was there an alien on the Comet Observatory?!"

"Shulk is a Homs, Pit." Dark Pit corrected. "If you say alien, they're not going to say anything."

Pit had to remember that most angels loathed the alien race, but because so many of them went by different names, it was difficult to tell.

"There was no life force on the ship and there was certainly no humanoid in the rubble." Julius grumbled. "You know how hard it was to pull it out before it went into a black hole and take it all the way here? We burned most of our fuel."

"Maybe you'll finally get arrested." Pit snarked before looking toward Rosalina who was using her powers to keep Polari alive.

"…Other Luma survived, correct?" Rosalina asked darkly.

"Yes." The little girl named Alacryn answered. "Curry is taking good care of them with what healing magic he has."

"…And what of the Comet Observatory?"

"Well, it won't operate with the Power Stars gone." The little angel continued. "The engine is messed up, the interior of the ship is broken and there's no lights. Queen of the Cosmos, I apologize that unless the Power Stars are collected, there is no way for the Comet Observatory to fly into space again."

Rosalina closed her eyes as she squeezed the black Luma. How could she let this happen?

Soon some of the other Smashers came out. Rob's eyes widened in horror seeing the condition of the Comet Observatory. The glowing lights that he would see when he looked outside to see the Queen of the Cosmos do her job was only a fading memory now, but more importantly.

"S-Shulk…"

The little girl finally opened her mouth.

"It is faint, but I feel that this Homs is alive somewhere in the galaxy. He was not found in the rubble of the Comet Observatory. My powers unfortunately cannot pinpoint where this Homs is without more information."

It would not be long before Master Hand in human form rushed out of the mansion. Pit had to remind himself how attractive Master was when he wasn't a human. He looked like a butler being incredibly tall with black hair and brown eyes. He wasn't going to say he was a hell of a butler. That would only result in Master reverting back to his hand form and squeezing him in the palm of his hands.

"Xavia, what do you mean you can't find Shulk?!"

"Master, I think you should probably go back into your room." Palutena warned him trying to light up the mood but it was futile.

"I demand you and your pirate angels go search for Shulk! You got the ship, go do it!"

Xavia felt a migraine coming on from the request. "I'm not the captain of the ship. I'm a lower Goddess that is just a guest to Julius."

"Saint Julius the Great!" Julius corrected. "And I just said we're out of fuel. We can't do much without the proper equipment. Besides we don't even know where to look. Why was this kid even out in the Comet Observatory? Was he stupid enough to crash the thing and almost get it into a black hole?"

"Shulk is a brilliant mechanic." Rosalina reminded the angel pirate. "I abhor the idea of anyone steering the Comet Observatory. Shulk at the very least could pilot it if I had a choice…but from the damage…"

"Someone must have attacked him." Julius finished. "Probably that planet that was out of orbit."

"…"

"We're going to need a plan to get anything done, but I suggest that you send that one plumber to go get the Power Stars again."

Mario heard that and he also felt a huge headache coming on.

"Mamma mia…not 120 stars again…"

Pit smirked though at the thought. "We'll all work together to fix the observatory! Once we get all 120 stars, it will work again right?"

"I have to actually repair it Pit…" Rosalina mumbled. "But the stars will make the process faster."

"Actually Pit, I think you and Dark Pit have a better role then collecting stars." Palutena told her captain.

Dark Pit was just glad he wouldn't have to do any stupid platforming. There was nothing more insulting than for an angel having to climb blocks because he couldn't fly his way to the top.

"Are you going to tell us to find any clues of Shulk's whereabouts?"

"Correct. I'll ask Viridi to assist with the Power of Flight. While everyone collects the stars and fix the ship, we'll be looking into what could have happened to poor Shulk."

This entire explanation, Rob felt lost. Shulk went out into space because of the problems that the white haired tactician failed to listen too. Now Shulk could be dead for all they knew and it was his fault. If only he just apologized. He flinched feeling Chrom place his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…don't blame yourself. No one would have known this would have happened."

Rob didn't utter anything. For now he might as well assist with Mario and gather the Power Stars in any way he could. Rosalina's magic would be sending all the Smashers in the area to other galaxies if they were up to the task. Master wouldn't take no for an answer, so they were stuck doing it whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

"How dare you interrupt my battle! How dare you destroy my pride!"

The bloodthirsty girl was still screaming at the man who summoned the snake to stop Shulk in his tracks. They made it back to the location in one piece with probably another galaxy seeing where they went, but it didn't matter especially to Pearl who was angry that she couldn't kill her opponent and bathe in his blood.

"Diamond, your daughter is loud." The man hissed. "Send her away before I get mad."

"W-What? How dare you! I'll slice you up for that!"

"Pearl, stand down." The man in the cloak warned.

"But…"

"You will get your chance. Trust me on this."

"You're nothing but a dirty liar…" Pearl growled as she resisted taking her gunblade and katana out. "Fine…but answer me this, why keep him alive when you can just dissect him and then examine his insides?"

Diamond laughed at the thought. "Ho-ho-ho. It's not everyday a Homs is taken in. He'll prove more entertainment then anything in this hellhole."

"I will have you know that this place is very refined old man." The other man snarled. "I advise you do not say anything and order my men to bring the boy here. I want to see how he looks in that outfit."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Uh…wedding dresses are so last season unless they're black or stained with blood…whatever. You gross perverts can just go have your way. I'm going to go kill more in the coliseum."

As the sexy teenager disappeared into the darkness, the man in the cloak wasted no time leaving as well to retrieve the boy and to continue his research on the mystical sword that Shulk used in battle.

* * *

Shulk thought he died back there at the Comet Observatory when everything came crashing down. It would be to his astonishment that he was alive and well with no injury in sight upon waking up to those repeated nightmare visions. However, he immediately noticed something was wrong with his body and screeched seeing nothing but white when he looked down. His clothes were gone! Replaced with something tight and fluffy and he could feel something attached to his butt…actually there was more than just a simple attachment…it felt like something was pinching his sensitive areas. The white fabric that he assumed to be a dress of some sort was covering up his body from head to toe preventing him from seeing what was stuck to his sensitive parts from his nipples to something that felt stuck up his ass to the point of it being uncomfortable when he sat up.

He was left to lie on a soft mattress made from cotton. The red texture was not endearing to the blond at all. The way the pattern on the blanket was designed from what he would see made it feel like a predator caught him. Looking to his left where the dresser was, his eyes widened in horror at what he wore.

"No way…the vision…" He mumbled remembering that he was in a wedding dress at one point when he killed Rob. "I can't wear this!"

As lovely as the dress was, it felt…wrong to wear it. When he stood up, the dress went all the way to the ground. Despite not having a chest, something was holding it up making him look like a convincing woman. However, whoever captured him thought it would be amusing to place dog ears on his head. Shulk could now see that the thing stuck to his butt was a dog tail. Why would it be tied outside where the wedding dress was? If the point was to make him a doggy, it ended up being tacky.

"Dammit…where's the Monado…" Shulk growled as he searched the room for any weapon he could use. Seeing nothing he sighed. "Of course not…nobody is that stupid to leave a weapon for their captive to use." He glared at the dress and attempted to take it off. How could he take it off though? He wasn't a woman, so he wouldn't know the first thing unless it was something that zipped from the back. In that case, he would have to rip it off. There didn't seem to be anything in the room he could wear after taking this darn dress off.

He flinched when he felt the door creek open. If they caught him trying to remove the dress then they could harm him. It was best to play the same role as Princess Peach if he wanted to get out alive, and as a result, he jumped back on the beg unaware that when he did that the dress flipped up allowing anyone to see what was underneath it.

"Ho-ho-ho, preparing for your honeymoon I see?"

A man's voice…and not just any man…an elderly man came into the room. It was the same guy in the cloak, but he removed it for this occasion. Shulk couldn't help but voice his disgust upon seeing a balding old man with squinty glasses. He seemed to be a hunchback with how he was leaning forward or perhaps he did this intentionally?

"W-Who are you?"

"Oh? I'm just a man named Diamond." He said with an evil smile as he trailed his eyes up the dress. "Very nice view."

Shulk gasped realizing that there wasn't anything under the wedding dress and immediately slapped the bottom of the dress down to cover up. His cheeks were threatening to turn red.

"There will be more time to pose later, the master wants to meet you. Do not try to fight back. Resistance is futile here in Serpent Galaxy."

"Serpent…Galaxy…"

"Come along boy. You don't want to keep the master waiting for too long."

Its not like Shulk had a choice in the matter. He slapped the old man's hand away when he tried to grab his arm.

"I can walk myself." He snarled.

"Feisty…just how you were when Pearl fought you. Ufufufu…what an unfortunate fate to lose to her and end up here."

He resisted the urge to speak and followed the old man out of the room. Immediately, he felt the temperature rising. Why was this place so hot? Shulk checked his surroundings. The interior design looked identical to the structure of what was inside Palutena's Temple stage. However there seemed to be a few things that did not meet the ancient Greece architecture such as going up the stairs on a red carpet leading to a king's chamber where the color leaned toward a bright gold color.

 _Well this person knows how to not make the place look nice._ Shulk thought darkly to himself as he made it to the top and was forced to keep walking. The huge door at the end of the hallway…was ginormous to say the least. The most noticeable thing beside the color being crimson red was a gorgon head with multiple snakes in the center at large. From Shulk's knowledge it looked like Medusa but it could have been any snake lady. Going inside, he was met with a rather empty room with only a throne in the middle. Sitting on the throne was a dark green serpent demon. The idea of a snake having arms and legs sounded absurd, yet right in front of him, this serpent had arms, and legs and a long tail making the demon look more like an alligator or crocodile. The only reason it was not another reptile was because of the long tongue that stood out or how the scales were identical to that of a snake. His clothes though…he was dressed up like a king minus the whole crown. He smirked seeing the old man bring his victim in.

"Welcome my future bride. I am Pythios, one of the great sons of the powerful Echidna. I welcome you to Serpent Galaxy and my lovely chamber. I do hope you will enjoy your time here."

Was he being sarcastic on that last one? Beside knowing about Medusa, Shulk did study up on other Greek monsters and while he did not know Pythios was one of the many children of Echidna, he knew that Echidna was a powerful demon that the divine beings loathed with a passion. Her current whereabouts are unknown, but perhaps she was still giving birth to more monsters…

"I bet you are wondering why you are here Shulk."

"Huh? How did you-"

"Smash Brothers Realm…whoever participates in that tournament, their name is spread throughout the universe as powerful beings chosen by Master Hand himself. No one dares to go to that realm, but when I saw you alone in the Comet Observatory, I had to have you. You are different from the other Smashers…an alien species…and you…are special. Your visions to see the future? Diamond told me about them and we have witnessed it in battle here. If I had that power by my side, I would be unstoppable. Also…I bet you're wondering why you're in that wedding dress." He chuckled seeing Shulk look down and glare at the white cloth that was covering his body. "What I ask from you is simple. I have plenty of mates here, but not someone who can stand next to me. The women I have seen cannot match the beauty and powers you have. This is why I ask you to stand at my side and becoming a dominating couple throughout the galaxy."

Diamond let out a huge string of curse words as a response. "Dammit Pythios! I'm an old widow, but I want a wife so bad! Why won't you give me this boy?"

Shulk was outright horrified and disgusted with the offer. His vision of being put in the dress and being married to this buffoon? No way in hell that would come true as long as he was still sane! Besides, he wasn't even attractive! He was just a rather average looking guy who tried to hard to look like an athlete to get Samus' attention (and when that failed, he just stopped trying altogether and just decided to be himself, and Samus was more open to him as a result, but he had no chance anyway with Captain Falcon and Little Mac swarming her.)

"Why would I want to marry you? You abduct me, strip me down and force me into this dress and you think I'm simply going to say yes?"

"You have a nice body." Diamond said with a laugh. "It was fun putting the dress on you while you slept. It wasn't fun to heal your injuries though."

Pythios was far from impressed with the immediate rejection. Shulk didn't have to think on it. Demons were entitled, so of course they would be angry, but he wasn't going to let this slide that easily.

The first refusal resulted in the snake demon shooting out a snake from underneath his kingly robe. Shulk flinched seeing it was one of those types of snakes. If you looked into it for too long, you would find yourself dizzy and unable to look away. However, Shulk had to thank the power of his vision. These visions allowed him to block any sort of hypnosis that came his way and allowed him to resist.

"If you think a hypno snake is going to make me say "yes" then I'll just tell you right now, that my answer is still no and when I find the Monado, I will get out of here!"

Despite the hypno snake having no effect on his mind, it did not change the fact that it still paralyzed him on the spot (or maybe he was intimidated by the serpent demon in some shape or form and refused to budge from said spot in front of the old man). Shulk could do nothing seeing the serpent demon sneak toward him and using his tail to rip off the dress. What Shulk hypothesized was correct; there was nothing underneath his dress except contraptions clinging to his more sensitive body parts specifically his nipples and his length. He cried out at the revelation nonetheless and attempted to cover himself. The action made him feel more feminine, but even though he was use to everyone seeing him mostly naked in Smash, the way the dress was ripped off compelled him to at least try to hide his chest.

Shulk could see a spark in front of him. Looking down, the machines suddenly reacted to this small gesture and sent out an electric shock. Catching him by surprise, he let out a scream of pain before feeling his legs give out on him in that moment. Any attempt to stand up was pointless given he was trying to catch his breath. Diamond laughed seeing the Homs like this.

"Ho-ho-ho. I guess taking advice from the Swamp Witch was a good idea." He praised himself as he patted Shulk on the head causing him to snarl at the sudden contact. "This here is my own version of her toy. She used her wonderful magic to attach itself to her victims, but for me, I just took the most important aspect of what it was meant to do and made it a machine! Behold, this machine is able to read the emotion of the person it is attached too and when the wavelength points to the person being embarrassed or humiliated, the machine will react and electrocute the holder. The more humiliated they are, the stronger the electric shock! The best part is you'll feel more of the electricity flow through you in the places where I put them!"

Shulk continued to give a cold stare at the old man. "So it's not only those two places but even…"

"Of course! We got to make things easier for you in the long run, so it's best to place one of the machines there too." He responded happily.

Shulk almost immediately tried to reach feeling his cheeks light up only to be shocked again preventing him from taking it out.

"Don't even think of taking it out Monado boy. I hold the control to removing them with ease and the one in your little hole will not budge even if you tried to take it out. I made that one attach to the inside so anyone who attempts to even take it out will be tased."

"Guhh…you sick bastard…"

"I mean there's an easy way to take it out. All you have to do is marry Pythios, and they'll be off you with the snap of my fingers."

So Shulk's two decisions was that he would either marry this demon that wanted to legally own him or to reject the offer and be treated worse than cattle. This machine on him was only the start of the breaking process, but Shulk had to solutions in mind. Either he got out on his own once he figured out where the Monado was, or he would simply wait it out until the Smashers saved him. Even if the Comet Observatory were destroyed, Rosalina would have her way of repairing it almost immediately and searching for the boy who snatched it under her nose. Knowing this he shook his head.

"No, I will always refuse the offer of marriage. If you think I will just sit down and take this though…"

Both Pythios and Diamond laughed as a response. The serpent demon went back to his throne while the old man grabbed Shulk's leash causing him to whine like a kicked puppy in that moment.

"Fine, have it your way. I know I'll get mine in due time. If you think you can win the game of endurance, then please continue playing. You will consent at the end of the day."

* * *

So while the Smashers were gathering the Power Stars, Palutena and Viridi worked together to use the Power of Flight to guide the two angels around the galaxy. They could only use it for five minutes but there were some things that weren't specifically stated about this golden rule. There was never any rule about alternating who controlled the Power of Flight meaning that if Palutena gave control over her angel to Viridi, then the flight could be extended for ten minutes instead of five. The more Gods/Goddesses that could use the Power of Flight (which all of them could), then the longer Pit and Dark Pit could fly around.

There would be no need to resort to this given Palutena had an idea on where they could start searching. In the Outer Realm where most of the Titans resided along with many of the Smasher world that existed (Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, etc.) there existed a place called the Space Pirate pub. As the name suggests, space pirates gather here mainly to catch a drink. Samus specifically hates this place and has attacked it multiple times in the past to the point that the pub started to move out of orbit a few times to avoid the bounty hunter when they detected her presence.

The thing about the Space Pirate pub was that this territory in particular was watched over the God Messenger Hermes, one of Palutena's many relatives meaning that if something passed through, he would have noticed.

"Wouldn't you be enemies with Sammy if that were the case Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as he and the dark angel flew side by side. "I mean your bro is in charge of watching over all the pirates and one of them is the big ugly lizard that killed Sammy's parents."

"Why do you need to use affectionate nicknames for Samus?" Dark Pit growled.

Pit ignored him as he waited for his Goddess' response.

"Oh, it's no big deal." Palutena said happily. "Hermes wouldn't want to make things less interesting for all of us."

"It's almost like you older Gods enjoy a bounty hunter's suffering." Viridi mocked.

"There would be no Metroid games without our protagonist and antagonist."

"I'm pretty sure Ridley doesn't need to be in every Metroid game Lady Palutena…"

As they started coming into range of the Space Pirate pub, lasers started to fire from the location along with demons flying into range. Pit would have thought they were from the Underworld army, but just because they were demons, doesn't mean they were under Hades' command specifically. In Pit's mind, demons were demons anyway so might as well kill them.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party." The dark angel smirked as he attempted to fly in front of Pit. "How can we not accept their invitation?"

"Pittoo, you should probably stay back…" The white angel cautioned. "You're using your staff, so you would get a better shot if you were behind me."

"Pit said something clever!" Viridi exclaimed. "Palutena, he needs his head examined!"

"I will check when we get back."

"Stop making fun of me…" Pit grumbled as he charged in front of his black twin with Palutena's bow in hand shooting the demons in the head while avoiding the lasers' path. "Pittoo! Get behind me!"

Dark Pit hated being ordered around, but he would use Pit as a shield. While Pit was shooting the enemies down into the black abyss below, Palutena searched for an entrance point around the planet. The dark angel's precision allowed him to shoot the demons that Pit missed and were heading toward him. The very few that got past the sniping were locked into a one to one combat with the white angel.

"Why are you here?" They would ask Pit staring at his angelic wings. "No angels allowed without a pirate symbol attached to them!"

"Excuse me for not being Julius the thief, but I'm not here for you." Pit taunted as he pushed him away allowing Pittoo to shoot him down. "I'm here to search for a friend."

"So Palutena, why are these demons attacking us?" Dark Pit had to ask. "Unless they got the message that we're acquaintances with Samus, I find it peculiar that they would attack those who are under your commands."

"You already answered the question Pittoo." Palutena said sternly. "They don't like angels unless it's the Celestial Pirates."

"Not like you look anything like an angel." Viridi mocked.

Dark Pit grumbled about how lame the Goddesses were being before shooting more demons that came their way. The lasers seemed to change from being incredibly long to just firing in small bursts in all direction. The angel twins were guided by the Goddess to dodge the smaller lasers while flying straight ahead.

"Woah, they're going all out already!" Pit exclaimed. "But at least these lasers are nothing compared to what I was given at the Grim Reaper Fortress."

"You had to sneak your way in like Snake, right?" Dark Pit asked as they both ended up flying side by side after the short burst.

"Of course! Snake taught me how to be sneaky in Brawl! I just took that and got through without any casualties."

"I hope you'll be able to do that again when we get inside."

"Why? Its probably just a bar when we land."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he shot at the demons still flying out. "Is there an opening?"

"Yes actually. After you two make it past the lasers, you'll see a small window that will allow you into the bar."

"A window, really?"

"Pittoo, stop complaining. The front door is chained, so unless you want Viridi to launch you like a missile, I suggest you prepare yourself to squeeze through."

"Arghh! Don't call me that!"

"Wait, squeeze through…" Pit muttered. "How small is this hole?"

"You'll be able to fit through Pit unless you're not confident in yourself." Viridi taunted with her usual laugh.

"H-Hey! I can push through any hole whether big or small! I just hope the foundation can handle me and Pittoo."

"…Can you two stop talking like that? The readers are going to think you're talking about something else." The dark angel continued to complain.

Palutena and Viridi carefully aligned the two angels toward the small window. Pit would go through first and then Dark Pit would be shot through right after.

"Ready Pit?"

"Ready!"

"Go!"

Pit charged through the demons that still attempted to block his path. They were lucky they weren't killed; just sent flying throughout the galaxy with no hope of landing on stable ground. The angel braced himself as the glass shattered around him when he made it inside. The dark angel was catapulted in shortly after. The few demons who were trying to relax either by drinking or gambling suddenly shot up upon seeing the two angels invade the area. It wasn't Samus so they weren't getting their guns up immediately but many of them sharpened their claws or prepared to take out a weapon. Dark Pit stood behind the captain making sure he got his back in case someone tried a back attack.

"Okay you demons, fess up! You are in the presence of the servant of the Goddess of Light! I am Pit, Captain of the Royal Bodyguards and unless you answer my questions I won't hesitate to clear you out!" Pit declared wasting no time with the introduction nor threatening these demons with their lives. Dark Pit in contrast wanted to keep his mouth shut.

The demons were not going to go along quietly. The bartender was a pig demon that oinked hearing the light angel's demands.

"Isn't that cute? A little angel boy thinks he can threaten my customers. You heard him boys, take them down and let's get back to work."

"…Pit…don't kill them…" Dark Pit reminded him. "If we kill these guys in particular, there would have been no point to the mission in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just beat them with an inch of their life!"

"Even better."

The angels charged in opposite directions of each other sticking to the close combat strategy. Dark Pit staff is not meant for fighting someone up close, but because his intention was not to kill them, the rifle did its job with subduing the few demons who were too busy putting poker chips and cards on the table. Pit in comparison knocked all the demons to the side and went for the pig demon. The pig demon didn't react fast enough when Pit placed the blade near his neck almost impaling him. Said pink demon squealed in horror as Pit pointed his other blade toward the other demons.

"I don't expect you demons to have compassion for your allies, but if any of you move, I'm going to have some ham tonight."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. _What about beating these demons to a pulp Pit? God, you're too soft._

The only real reason Pit didn't go through with the idea in mind was because he didn't want to get blood on his white tunic especially when Palutena was watching. Yes he slayed the Underworld army with no problem, but this was honestly something morally questionable. Space pirate demons who might not have done anything to harm people and might just be hanging out waiting for the next pillage getting slaughtered didn't sit well with Pit. The captain told himself that if the place Shulk was in had demons he would be having a blast, but not now when Palutena was observing everything.

"Wait, oink! Stop! Show some sympathy!" The pig demon whined as the other demons backed up. "I can't serve my guests if I become dinner!"

"You know Pit would eat you if you keep bringing up food." Dark Pit said with a sigh as he punched a few more demons whose appearance just irritated him.

"W-What are your demands, oink!"

"Has there been a galaxy out of orbit as of late?" Pit asked. "The Queen of the Cosmos cannot track this galaxy down and one of our friends might be on this planet."

"W-Wah…I'll talk, j-just let me go, oink."

Dark Pit's eyes widened seeing Pit move his blade away. This caused the pig demon to take out a butcher knife near his feet prepared to stab the angel in the back.

"Watch out Pit!"

Pit was too trusting for his own good and could have been impaled if someone didn't burst through the door and shoot the pig demon's hand causing him to drop said butcher knife.

"Tch, you pigs all look like Pigma…disgusting vermin."

Pit recognized the voice and gasped. "Wolf?"

"The one and only." The leader of Star Wolf declared.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who are you?"

Wolf looked over at the dark angel before looking at the light angel and chuckled. "So you have a twin brother Pit. Not as educated like you."

"HEY!"

Wolf's appearance made all the space pirates cower. He was one of the many faces in the galaxy you did not want to run into and if he showed up in a pub like this, then something was up.

"Why are you here?" Pit asked seeing Wolf walk toward him and toward the pig demon he just shot.

"I needed some information from the Space Pirate pub. It was difficult to track down but apparently your Goddess was messing with the planet so I could actually get here with ease." He snarled at the pig demon who was attempting to pick the butcher knife again. Wolf stepped on it and kicked it away. No one would make an attempt to snatch it in the leader of Star Wolf's presence. "I am after a serpent demon named Pythios." Wolf started as he had his claws at the pig demon's throat. "This guy has been causing problems as of late moving the Serpent Galaxy out of orbit, raiding other galaxies and kidnapping humans of both genders for his sick game. He has gotten an army of demons that have taken refuge on the planet because of how he called himself the tyrant with no rules when it comes to abusing humans. I want you to tell me where he is and who his current pick up was."

"Oink, I know nothing, aieee!"

"Unlike this angel boy, I will kill you if you do not answer."

"You make it seem like I wouldn't kill him and make a ham sandwich afterward." Pit snarked.

"Well perhaps you should watch your back. You would have ended up in the oven and became chopped chicken if I didn't come in."

"Don't put it that way…"

Wolf squeezed the pig demon's throat slightly causing him to cry out in pain. "Answer me. I know he passes here for un-expecting planets! Be glad I don't arrest you for conspiring with that reptile."

"Oink! It's true! He attacked the Comet Observatory!" The pig demon declared. "He was feeling confident to attack a Goddess, but oh his disappoint when he found an alien on the ship as the captain instead, oink!"

"Captain…that must be Shulk…" Dark Pit mumbled as he decided to stay next to his twin to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"What did the alien look like?" Wolf questioned.

"Oink, by the definition, he was what you would call a Homs, a humanoid alien. No one knows why he was on the ship and not the Goddess of Space. All I know is, the two humans he hired to attack the Comet Observatory succeeded by using their own moved galaxy known as the Mecha Galaxy, oink! The Mecha Galaxy is what's used to capture planets and their people, not the Serpent Galaxy used as a base for his coliseum brothel, oink!"

"Coliseum…"

"Brothel?"

Both angels were lost and jumped when they heard Palutena's voice.

"A brothel is where sex workers work Pittoo." The green haired Goddess reminded them.

"And a coliseum is where those dumb humans duke it out for entertainment Pit." Viridi added.

"I know what a coliseum is…" Pit growled.

"A-And I knew what a brothel was…" Dark Pit brought up quickly but unlike Pit, didn't sound as confident.

"So that Pythios never actually did the capturing himself…nice to know." Wolf said with a laugh. "This Mecha Galaxy…where is it now?"

"Oink! No idea! What we saw while we were moving was the Comet Observatory go down in wonderful flames! Oink, we heard the Lumas cry out in pain and we saw those robots making away with the Homs! Oink, it was a beautiful sight."

Now Pit wanted to kill the pig demon right there. Lumas were adorable little stars and to say their death and misery was beautiful was an insult to beautiful things!

"What direction?"

"No idea, oink! Wouldn't be surprised if they tried to land near Planet Order, oink! That is where the Goblin Galaxy is, oink-oink!"

Pit's expression darkened at the mentioned of goblins. Oh those demons were the worse of the worse, but the planet they originated from wasn't as bad simply because they secluded themselves from the world. Only those who ventured out became the slave traders everyone hated.

"That's all the info I need." Wolf said as he let the pig demon go. "If I were you, I would start piloting this place soon. Wouldn't want the federation to come and pick you guys up for participating in the mass kidnapping."

"Oink! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The pig demon squealed as Wolf turned his back. "J-Just leave! We won't say anything!"

"Doesn't matter, you guys will be on heavy watch." Wolf told him. His stare paralyzed all the demons in the room. Wolf chuckled again before slowly leaving. The two angels followed after him. Wolf offered them a ride as long as they stood on the pilot wings.

"Is it okay to leave them like that given how much they know?" Dark Pit wondered. "They are scumbags."

"Witnessing something does not guarantee an arrest." Wolf reminded the dark angel. "They have to be caught in an act, but for now, they'll be putting themselves back into hiding hoping that Samus doesn't land here to blow them up."

"This planet unfortunately restores itself very fast." The Goddess of Light mentioned. "However, the residents cannot be restored as easily."

As Wolf flew away from the Space Pirate Pub with the two angels on separate pilot wings, Pit looked upward as if Palutena was watching from above.

"Lady Palutena, what are we going to do? Shulk might be on a galaxy that is moving too fast."

"…Serpent Galaxy…" She mumbled sadly. "Mecha Galaxy…no…you're right Pit. We won't be able to catch them unless the Comet Observatory has all the Power Stars."

"Then we're sitting ducks?" The dark angel asked.

"I apologize you two, but there is not much we can do with two moving planets, and if one of them is powered by robots…then the engine in that galaxy is moving as fast as a speedster comet."

"Ohh man…and the Power of Flight won't be able to make it…I mean we could try the Lightning Chariot but…"

"Nuh-uh Pit, if you use the Lightning Chariot, you'll be at the mercy of two galaxies." Viridi warned him. "You may be a powerful pipsqueak, but from what we just heard, facing demons and high tech robots are not something you can do alone."

"I wouldn't be alone, I have Pittoo!" The angel exclaimed. "Besides, the Aurum were no different."

"We're talking about high-tech AI." Wolf interrupted. "You're a one man army from what you state, but you won't be doing this alone. I'll assist you, but you got to make sure that when it's time to strike you don't let anyone down."

"Uhh…thanks a lot Wolf…"

Their Goddess would later take both angels away after Wolf flew a certain amount of miles in space. They needed to report what they heard to Master Hand and Rosalina to give them a bigger picture of what was occurring outside the Smash Realm.

* * *

The situation in this Greek like temple was as bad as Shulk expected. If he thought the treatment he was receiving was poor, he should have seen how the humans had it worse than him.

The few times he was allowed to explore the area (or rather he worked up the courage to sneak out when the door was certainly not locked), Shulk was able to examine his surroundings and get a good idea on where he was. Staying in that room was the safest place given that demons had no problem killing human males on a whim if they did not satisfy their boredom. Women were treated like prostitutes grabbed out of their smaller rooms and assaulted by groups of demons. Animal slurs were being thrown around. Men were simply pigs to be eaten or killed in a brutal manner while women were cows that gave the demons milk and relief.

Being treated like a dog wasn't to this extreme. Perhaps because he was the demon leader's favorite that the demons kept their hands off of him, but by refusing to wear the wedding dress, he exposed his body to these scoundrels who had no problem trailing their lusty eyes over his body specifically to where the machine was covering up those parts. Even if they were the only things preventing these demons from seeing him fully naked, the fact it was on for shock value scared him.

 _If only I had the Monado, I could save everyone here._ Shulk thought to himself as he turned away seeing a lady cry for help as a huge ogre demon hoisted her into the air and prepared to his dick up her vagina. _I wouldn't be feeling so helpless._

While the demons would keep their hands off of Shulk, it didn't stop them from making dog puns his direction and giving him orders to come their way. If he didn't follow directions, then the collar would activate causing a chain reaction throughout his body. Diamond made sure that Shulk would not turn down any request as long as he was here…

The only thing they had him do was make him walk on all fours around if he was going to stay outside his room, and act more like a canine. Whether he did this or not, he was electrocuted and cried out in pain. The best he could do…was give up and try to maintain his pride.

It was failing when a few demons pulled him into the darkness and forced him to sit on their lap. They had their dicks out and just being forced to sit on one of them disgusted him greatly. If he were strong enough to physically strangle these demons, he would have done it. Instead, he just trembled while on their lap doing his best to keep his cheeks from becoming red.

"You are cute when you're mad. No wonder Pythios wants to bang you."

 _Don't say anything Shulk! Don't say anything._ Shulk told himself as he closed his eyes to not look at their ugly faces.

"You're a dog right? That means you'll sniff me, right?"

"W-What? No?"

"Oh come on! That's what you have to do. You can't resist."

He wasn't going to have this. He pushed himself off the demon at the suggestion, but that only resulted in the collar shocking him and the demons laughing at his reaction.

"Ha-ha-ha! You're still resisting. You should give up, get on all fours and pose in doggy style position. We'll get a nice view from there."

_No…I'm going to run…_

Shulk slowly backed up into the nearby pillar. Against three demons, he was helpless, but…

"Look over there!"

The demons were dumb. They must have thought that someone important was watching and they would have to explain themselves. The collar was starting to act up, but resisting the surge allowed Shulk to turn tail and flee into one of the hallways. He had to find the Monado and get out of here. It was the only way he would get out alive.

"Hey, get back here!"

Shulk rushed past many of the rooms and made it to the end. This door was still open and for good reasons. This room was not safeguarded…and it was the one with the Monado. It was attached to a strange machine…

"Thank the Gods…" Shulk cried out as he touched the blade without thinking. Immediately he got a vision of him slaughtering the demons chasing him and cornering Diamond who had a way out. "I can leave…once I remove you."

"There's the bitch!" One of the demons shouted. "That trickster mutt!"

"Oh crap, he's got the sword!"

Anyone else would not have been able to get the sword out that easily. Machinery like this was nothing for him as he easily switched it off and grabbed the Monado unaware that a new symbol was showing up. Perhaps he didn't notice because he was too preoccupied with the terrified expression the demons have. Payback for having him sit on their lap and wrap his legs around their manhood was coming full force.

"You will regret what you have done." Shulk snarled as he switched to buster form in order to do insane amount of damage. He was going for the kill and he sliced one of the demons who was standing at the door. The other two were horrified and rushed out. As they left though, Shulk felt his confidence coming back hearing the old man yell at those demons and then coming into the room.

"That blasted daughter of mine can't even test the Monado for me. What good is she?" He looked up and saw a shining blade. His jaw dropped seeing Shulk preparing to impale him in the head if he didn't flee. "How did you get in here? Where were the guards? Where is my daughter?! Useless! All useless!"

"You think I was going to let you touch me like that and expect to get away with it? You're dead unless you tell me how to get out of here!"

"N-Never! Aiieeeeee!"

He may have been old but he was fast. Shulk was surprised at how fast the scientist could run.

"Wait! Get back here!" Shulk switched to speed but for some strange reason he wasn't running as fast as he should…either that or Diamond was faster than him even when running in speed form. "Remove this collar you old bastard!"

"Aieee! Spare me! I was only following orders!" Diamond shouted as he stopped in the main hall out of breathe. His eyes widened seeing the Monado at his throat. Many demons witnessed the scene and immediately started to surround Shulk. "W-What are you demons doing? Protect me!"

The demons had no problem letting Diamond die if Shulk moved his Monado. The old man lacked any real power if the sexual machinery didn't turn on. As long as Shulk remained furious with a weapon in hand, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Who cares if he got blood on his bloody while naked? The Monado would protect him.

Many demons jumped into the air attempting to claw at the boy. Shulk saw their movement and attacked accordingly. He got those two demons that attempted to sexually humiliate him rather easily before going around and impaling the ones that were dumb enough to attack him directly. Spinning his sword around, if the demons didn't move out of the way, they might have found they lost a limb. They all screamed in pain and Shulk did not mind a bit seeing as how they treated the humans worse than animals. This caused the remaining demons to either flee or for them to back up leaving Diamond alone at Shulk's mercy.

"Useless demons! You are nothing without me!" He cursed. "Where is my daughter? She would defeat you easily!"

Shulk glared at the old man ready to decapitate him if he didn't listen to what he had to say. "I'll say this one last time, remove my collar and the rest of the junk you forced on me. I have lost my patience with you and this place."

It seemed like Diamond would have done so have not Pythios walk into the main longue from his chambers incensed from the racket these demons were making.

"What is the cause of this disturbance?" He asked the demons. Seeing Shulk with the Monado made his expression darken as he turned to Diamond. "What are you waiting for? Stun the boy and get those demons to change the carpet. You simpletons stained it with blood."

Shulk was perplexed by his orders. Did he not fear for his life or was he so arrogant that he thought Shulk was still not a threat with a weapon in hand? Once he glanced at Diamond though, he noticed that his expression changed from one of fear to one of confidence. He took out a device from his pocket that was connected to the collar and pressed it. Shulk felt a huge jolt hit his body, and it was worse than anything he had felt. Attacks from Pikachu or all the small jolts that occurred when he resisted the advancements of these demons did not compare to what he experienced. This is the type of shock you would get if you were in the electric chair…an attempt to shut down his brain. He cried out in agony as he tried to stand his ground.

"You foolish boy! You think I was cornered?! I always have a plan for those who rebel!"

"Gah…not yet…not yet…" Shulk told himself as immediately he got a vision showing him go straight for Diamond breaking the control and the collar snapping off him immediately. "I will not allow you to win!"

Perhaps Rob was right in that he trusted the Monado and his visions too much. That was how Pit was able to counter his vision and allow him and Dark Pit to claim victory in that match. This time was no exception. As he tried to switch to buster, a new symbol showed up instead of buster. It was black…and it was too different from what Shulk known. An attempt to use this new power backfired horribly as the sword unleashed a dark aura that grabbed at Shulk intensifying the shock.

"GAHHHHH!"

The serpent demon used this opportunity to jump down from the top of his chambers appearing in front of Shulk who was gripping to Monado for dear life. He smirked as he smacked Shulk with his tail knocking the Monado out of his hands and sending him to the ground unable to get back up from the shock.

"But…why…why did…the Monado attack me...why was the vision…wrong…" Shulk couldn't even finish his sentence seeing as how Pythios was standing over him with a triumphant smile.

"Perhaps you need to know your place here."

Shulk yelped feeling the cold animal slithering on his body. It was a snake, but it didn't change the fact that he thought it was a caterpillar and reacted negatively. The snake acted like a rope and hoisted him up into the air and tied itself to the hook above. In the midst of his panic, Shulk heard something crack behind him.

"I won't stop even if you beg for it."

Shulk gasped feeling something smack against his butt cheeks hard.

"Uhh…a whip…"

If Shulk under reacted to the item being used, he probably was in a state of shock at the sensation he got from just one smack. Pythios didn't stop and made a fool out of the Homs in front of the demons who were still alive. He didn't just whip his butt though. As punishment for murdering some of these demons, some of the hits connected with his back, his arm and sometimes his face. Any attempts at resisting even the slightest resulted in the serpent demon whipping him harder than the last. The few times he hit those machines caused them to turn on and made him cry out in pain.

Diamond hummed seeing the machines turn on with each hit after hitting his butt again.

Shulk's legs were shaking. He was still touching the ground even if he was hoisted up but they were on the verge of giving up if he was lowered any further. Another smack in the faced caused him to let out a small whine.

 _This is nothing._ Shulk told himself. _Samus' whip hurt more than this…you just got to…grin and bear it…_

A few more smacks in the butt and the machine turned on again resulting in a moan escaping his lips.

"Masochist enjoying every minute of this." The serpent demon hissed as he went over to caress the Homs' rear. "Perhaps you want to go farther than this after all."

He refused to speak up in defiance. He just glared as a response before being smacked again with the whip. A few more strikes in the back and the demons could see the skin become incredibly red to the point it looked like he was bleeding.

"Of course, I can stop right now if you put on the wedding dress and obey my every command." Pythios reminded as he cracked the whip on the floor. "You could easily avoid this pain and humiliation, but you apparently like this."

Shulk shook his head at the offer. "No…I won't surrender." He was smacked again in the back as a response but he kept going. "You can force me to walk on all fours…you can treat me like a mutt and can whip me all you want…but I won't put the wedding dress on. I won't willingly become your bride… _and I won't allow myself to kill Rob…_ "

Pythios hated how the Smasher refused to submit to his will when every other person behind those chambers did. Sure maybe a little bit of hypnosis was used but those powers wouldn't work against seers who had a mental block. Breaking them bit by bit like this was something he hated. Diamond may have had the patience but not the snake demon who unleashed a barrage of attacks constantly hitting those erotic zones until the machine suddenly blasted Shulk with a high electric volt. He couldn't hold in his voice anymore as he let his voice be known to the demons unintentionally. The blood was rushing down, but it wasn't enough for him to be relieved. Pythios kept him in this state intentionally realizing that he didn't want to give the Homs the satisfaction of a masochist. The old man just shook his head at his boss' temper.

"Stubborn boy." Diamond stated as he went over to the mystical sword. "It will take more than a spanking to get him to bow down after all."

"The Monado…" Shulk muttered weakly as Diamond grabbed a hold of it. "How can you…"

"You're still talking even after all of that whipping? You have more endurance than I thought." Diamond buzzed as he went over to the Monado boy and grabbed at his hair.

"Garhhh…"

Diamond wanted to make the machine activate one last time to make Shulk realize what position he was in. He yelped feeling the old man's tongue lick his cheek before feeling that free hand reach for his groin.

"Don't touch me…" He spat defiantly.

The more Shulk struggled though, the more Diamond wanted to seal the deal. The serpent was not pleased that he forced the Homs into a kiss causing Shulk's brain to shut down.

_W-What…_

He already kissed before in the past, but this was repulsive. To hear those demons cheering and cooing at him while the old man forced his tongue down his throat…

The minute Diamond released him, the machine activated again causing Shulk's entire body to be electrocuted. He screamed at the sudden pain as he felt his legs give up on him even though he was floating in the air. Pythios at this point decided to have the snake release his grip on the Monado boy. Dropping him to the floor resulted in the boy not getting back up.

"Gahh…" He tried to spit the nasty taste residing in his mouth, but every attempt resulted in a weak jolt causing the demons around him to laugh at the scene.

"Aww, I know my kisses are grand, but you shouldn't react that badly." The old man mocked. "Don't look at me like that Pythios. You enjoyed it as much as everyone else."

"…Diamond you are dismissed. Take that sword with you. If you touch him before we're ready one more time..."

"Fine fine." Diamond hummed as he patted Shulk on the head while he continued to cough. "Remember Monado boy, we're going to be good friends, so you should be getting use to my sign of affection."

"…Never…" Shulk mumbled boldly. "I won't submit to the likes of you…"

 _You say that now, but it's only a matter of time._ Diamond thought to himself as he made his exit leaving Shulk at the mercy of the demons again who would continue with their spanking session just to see the machine activate again for another humiliating climax.

* * *

Pearl was disgusted by how giggity her father was after he finished humiliating the Homs that she battled. Yes she had her urges, but at least she wasn't an old man who intentionally caused the machine to go off. There was nothing more despairing then for her father to lead Shulk on and then destroy more of his confidence in that moment. She didn't think Shulk would last long now.

Diamond hummed as he twirled the Monado around back to the lab. The color of the blade when held by this old fool turned it into a darker shade of red with the symbol in the middle becoming black. Despite her abhorrence with her old man, she had to admit that he got a lot of data on the Monado already to the point where he could turn it against the user.

Placing it back on the holder that Shulk snatched it from; he hummed at the beautiful sight and the symbol it was displaying.

"What does it say old man?" Pearl asked. "I don't read Japanese characters."

"Fufufu…I gave the boy a new symbol…he will use it when the time comes…despair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 11777 words. Notes.
> 
> 1\. The Smashers are divided into three groups if it was confusing. Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena and Viridi in particular would use the Uprising aerial dynamic to search the galaxy for any location that might know where Shulk was. Pit's group in particular needs to find a location where they can buy more ship fuel (even if Pit doesn't like the idea of assisting Julius). Rosalina's group would be repairing the Comet Observatory, helping the Luma and overall stay in the mansion to fix food for the Smashers (Peach comes to mind). Mario's group would be launched into the galaxy to help find the Power Stars. Those launched into space can breathe in space I should point out with a few exceptions as some galaxies actually have you go straight toward the planet (like all the water galaxies).
> 
> 2\. The name of the Serpent is Pythios. In Greek mythology, Apollo killed the snake outside of Delphi and then became one of the epithets for him. The name means "to rot" which is fitting given how rotten to the core this snake demon is throughout the story and is worse for a demon of the week. Admittingly Pythios looks more like a naga than anything else. Here he's a son of the threatening Echidna who is the woman who gave birth to all the Greek monsters seen throughout Greek mythology.
> 
> 3\. The Swamp Witch is the main villain in Queen's Blade. You never see her in the franchise and only showed up in person in the third OVA episode of Vanquished Queens. She is a powerful demon from the Netherworld who wants to end the Queen's Blade tournament. Because of how the Rebellion anime ended without her being defeated, we will never see how powerful she is except from her art book. And yes, Queen's Blade, Kid Icarus and Disgaea take place in the same universe and no, I'm not talking about Metallia from Witch and the Hundred Knight. Like Diamond stated, he met the Swamp Witch and took the idea of the torture device from her.
> 
> 4\. I'll say this right now, the reason Diamond (and by proxy Pearl) can wield the Monado is because they're part of the Golden Land. If you don't know, the Golden Land is the center of the universe ruled by sorcerers/witches. The restriction of the Monado is the chosen few without getting injured like Dunban and so far everyone who can wield it without getting hurt are all special people if you know what I mean. Diamond is not special. Anyone who originated from the Golden Land can wield it without feeling the consequences.
> 
> 5\. Nothing in Uprising suggests that the Power of Flight can be alternated between the Gods or how long the Power of Flight can be used. My headcanon is that the Power of Flight can only be used five minutes per God per day but the loophole is that if there is more than one God/Goddess that they could extend Pit or Dark Pit's flight meaning the more Gods participating in a huge battle, the more they can control it. Of course the flaw in this is that if any God/Goddess could do this, then why didn't they try to seize Pit's flight from the beginning unless the divine being has a hold of Pit/Dark Pit's flight until the effect wears off.
> 
> 6\. Hermes is the God of Thieves and the Messenger between the Gods in Greek Mythology hence why he would be the watcher of pirates (specifically space pirates). Hermes does have a moral compass but in the case of not stopping Ridley given how much damage he does in the galaxy, it's an obvious shade of gray. I should bring up that almost all the Gods/Goddess in the Kid Icarus universe are in charge of some being.
> 
> Palutena = Angels (and humans)
> 
> Viridi = Forces of Nature
> 
> Hades = Demons
> 
> Ares (God of War) = Witch Hunters/Sorcerer Slayers
> 
> Ceres (Goddess of Love) = Guardians (have yet to show up in any story except Bewailing)
> 
> Hermes = Space pirates
> 
> 7\. The kanji symbol on the Monado is Zetsubou meaning despair. These two kanji are squished together looking unnatural on the Monado and for good reasons. Because Diamond was experimenting on the blade, some unwanted symbols will show up and given how the black symbol is a corrupt one, if Shulk were to use the Monado, it will backfire horribly again.


	3. Vision 3: Assault

There were only a few more Power Stars to collect. It wasn't just Mario and Luigi who would be collecting them. With all the Smashers pitching in, what would have taken weeks was only taking a couple of days. Rosalina made quick progress in repairing the Comet Observatory with the assistance of Master and Crazy. As for the Goddesses, because they spent one day getting information on where Shulk might be, they didn't get the fuel needed for the Celestial Pirates to start moving until the next day (Pit didn't mind a bit because it meant he could see Julius squirm at being grounded). Once they got the fuel, they joined the other Smashers in recovering the Power Stars to restore the Comet Observatory (which could now hover back in space without the fear of it being pulled into the black abyss below).

When the Celestial Pirates were off the ground, their navigator Snow, a beautiful white haired angel with gold eye used the information obtained by Pit to do a search for Serpent Galaxy. Mecha Galaxy would not show up even if the name were implemented into the computer. (This computer explained why the Celestial Pirates could make a clean getaway when a ship approached them), but if they went with the theory that the Mecha Galaxy was carrying the Serpent Galaxy on the speedster comet, then they would be able to locate it when it came to stop.

In the meantime, assistance from other Gods was requested as much as Palutena did not want to get them involved. Hermes was supposed to be the only one Palutena wanted to inform, but there was one thing about Julius she forgot. Hermes watched him but he serves under the God of War Ares being a witch hunter along with his cousin. This meant that the minute the Celestial Pirates had their ship moving, they zoomed back to the witch hunter realm and reported the incident to Ares. To see the redhead brute come in with his best witch hunters angered her and Pit who sure as hell didn't want to see Virtue again. Pit and Virtue were not on good terms specifically sense they were notorious for flicking shit at each other. Their attitude toward each other reflected how Palutena and Ares saw each other. Dark Pit and Jingle surprisingly got along if only because the dark angel found the dark skinned alien humorous when she told her tall tales.

Pit's annoyance wouldn't stop with just Julius and Virtue though. No…when Kaguju of the royal bodyguards found out via "connections" he was all over the Goddess of Light. The light angel did not know the connection between the purple angel and his Goddess but he was flared by jealousy with how Palutena refused to push him away (or rather she tried and he just ignored her). He ended up complaining to Ganondorf who did not take this well until he overheard the conversation they exchanged in their room on why Kaguju was even involved.

"So sis, Serpent Galaxy really was moved out of orbit by the Mecha Galaxy?"

"It appears to be the case."

Kaguju's paled at the response. "Oh…"

"And knowing how Rosalina is when she gets fired up, she might destroy the Serpent Galaxy to get back at the Mecha Galaxy for killing her children."

"I…see…"

Palutena sighed as she went over to the purple haired angel and patted him on the head. "Kaguju, I know that place was important to you and Medusa, but…"

"Not just us…but Persephone and Selena too. To hear that it was yanked from its orbit to be used as a demon base is just…cruel." His hands trembled at the thought. "I can't let the last good memories of us be soiled because of what's happening now…perhaps if I stayed there in isolation then maybe…"

"Nope, Hera would have found you and killed you." She responded as a matter of fact. "You made the best choice to disguise yourself as an angel and serve under me."

"Uh…it feels like you're stroking your own ego instead of encouraging me…"

"Perhaps I am, but you must know Kaguju that you must not go overboard. If you get in the way of the rescue mission, I can't do much for you."

Kaguju pouted as a response. "Oh come on. Give your little brother some mercy!"

Ganondorf sighed as he let himself in catching Palutena off guard seeing the King of Evil.

"I'm sent here by your little angel Goddess of Light because I hear that you are cheating on me and then I find out that you have a little brother in the guise of another angel."

Kaguju looked at Ganondorf and then back at the green haired Goddess.

"So…sis…that guy is…I didn't…what…"

"Kaguju, when you stop fawning over a married woman, come back and tell me about my choices in life."

"H-Hey! That's not…I didn't…oh cut me some slack!"

Ganondorf wanted Kaguju out of the room while he spoke with Palutena about the plans and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Instead he was forced to sit in the chair and forced to introduce himself and having to know who this little interference that Pit loathed was like and the more he stayed in the room, the more he realized why Pit was cautious of the purple angel.

* * *

After collecting a Power Star, Rob wanted to take a break. Unlike Chrom and Lucina who had no problem going off to see space and being able to breath thanks to Rosalina, Rob just wanted to sit down and think about what he done. Not only was he not fit to be moving around the galaxy, but he was emotionally exhausted. Seeing his twin sister going with Chrom and not looking the least bit tired fueled his inner rage even more. She just did everything right and he was just…

"Mr. Robin, is there something troubling you?"

Rob jumped back and nearly slipped off the Comet Observatory.

"O-Oh. Princess Xavia right? When did you get back?"

The little Goddess frowned at the title given to her. "I am not a princess. I am a minor Goddess. I do not appreciate Julius giving me a title that implies helplessness…"

Well, it was probably a good idea if she didn't speak to Peach or Lucina. They probably wouldn't be happy with words like that.

"And Julius left me here with Copper to take care of the Luma while he went off to tell Ares about assisting in the mission. I know time is at a stand still here in the galaxy, but you should be paying attention."

"Oh yeah…I apologize…"

"What is troubling you?" She asked again taking his hand into her own. "If we must talk, let us go to the Gateway Galaxy."

"Huh? Uh…that's okay. I'm fine…really…"

His pleas were ignored as she dragged him over to the Gateway Galaxy in hopes that he would open up if they were not in open space. This location was known for the place Mario had met the lonely Queen of the Cosmos when Bowser stranded her. Sitting on the grass, Xavia continued to question him if he was feeling okay until he gave in to her demands.

"I'm worried about Shulk." Rob confessed. "I want to know if he's okay. According to Pit, he is alive and was captured, but I want to know if he's still…"

"No." She said simply causing his face to turn as white as a ghost. "As of late I can feel his aura getting stronger. He's alive but not well. In fact, I imagine a future breakdown the longer he is held captive."

Well that did a lot to make Rob feel better about his actions. Xavia noticed this and apologized for her honesty.

"What else is bugging you beside your friend?"

"…It's my fault." He mumbled as he pulled his knees toward his chest. "I…have been a horrible roommate and a horrible friend. I only cared about my own problems and yet Shulk was going through something terrible. He wanted to see you about them and yet…he never did…"

"I do not think I would have been able to do much." Xavia admitted. "If he managed to make it to the Celestial Pirates all I could have done was warn him of what not to do. I may be able to see the future, but that doesn't guarantee he would believe me." She sighed at the thought. "Besides, even if he did reach me, he could get attacked heading back to the Smash Brothers Realm. His visions were almost certain to come true."

"W-What? How could you say that…is it because…"

"What is troubling you?" She asked again. "Perhaps what you are going through is the cause."

"What? No…can't be. The only thing that has happened to me is a set of misfortunes and lashing out at Shulk." The white haired tactician admitted.

"Does it have to do with Mrs. Robin?" She questioned. "Whenever you look at her, you're green with envy."

"…I am jealous." He acknowledged sadly realizing that if he tried to ignore the issue that it would only get worse. "It was really starting to hit me. You see, ever since Chrom took us in as Shepherds in our world, Robin proved to be the competent tactician of the two of us. We both come up with plans but her plans had the least casualties and were always pulled off marvelously with a few exceptions." He shook his head feeling that he might break down the more he continued. "Robin is everything I'm not. She has a sense of humor, a keen wit and can easily surround herself with friends. She had an easier time befriending Chrom to the point he admitted they were soulmates. It wasn't me and Chrom…but Robin and Chrom and Lucina even suspected that Chrom and her were having an affair. Can you believe it? My sister's friendship with Chrom is so strong it would cause problems like that." He laughed bitterly to himself. "Robin even married the guy you would at least expect. I found Henry creepy, but she found him endearing. And then you have me who wanted to fall in love and have a child like my sister, but then Tiki…" He growled at the thought. "I could never compete with the Hero King in love and in Smash. Seeing him now, I wonder what Tiki sees in him, but perhaps Shulk was right and the problem is me."

"Go on."

Rob didn't want to but he was already halfway done so he might as well continue. "So when I was chosen in Smash over my sister, I was thrilled. Of course, Master said both of us would fight to give "equal representation". So…I get overshadowed in Smash too because she has the better strategies in staying alive and standing next to her I feel inferior. Just recently we got into a team match with Pit and Dark Pit and we lost because of me."

"Those two have gotten better with their teamwork." Xavia noted. "To think they were fighting to the death when they first duked it out and now they're inseparable."

The young male could not care less about how good the angel twins were in battle, but perhaps this attitude was why he had been off his game as of late.

"Anyway…just once I wanted to have something to brag about. I foolishly thought about wooing Palutena, and I must have looked foolish to those angels. They knew she already liked someone and was outright courting him. No one knew about who she liked but I was blinded that she wasn't interested in me. So when I saw her laying in bed with Ganondorf I felt something inside me die…I realized I was being stupid."

"I heard that Pit and Pittoo were in the bed too." Xavia commented. "If I was there, I would have laughed at the unfortunate king."

The scene would have been a laughing matter to anyone else who walked in except him. To him, it just crushed his spirits to the point of no return.

"Ganondorf destroyed me in battle for that scene." Rob grumbled. "Robin found that funny…that humor rubbed off of her husband, but ever since then, I haven't been able to win. I felt like giving up, and I just took it out on Shulk who I thought was doing better than me. I learned from his friend Dunban that he was having issues to and kept it to himself. I was witnessing his problems and just ignored it…and I just snapped at him after I lost again."

Xavia took all of this information in before stating. "Perhaps you should apologize to him when you save him. He probably thinks you hate him for what you said."

"W-What? I could never hate Shulk! It was my fault! If anybody, it would be me he would hate…"

"He doesn't…his vision shows why he doesn't want to hate you."

Aww that's right, Shulk was saying he had a hard time controlling them. Rob reflected. "And they were?"

"From the information I got, they were the same things. He foresaw his capture, being tortured by his captors and…" She frowned realizing that nothing good would come bringing up that he would be gang raped by the demons with how things were going, so she casually skipped over it. "…Your death."

Rob took the time to process this information before he stood up stunned at what she said. "W-What?!"

"This vision…he kills you with the Monado in cold blood. All traces of humanity has left him in this vision. This is the end game if things are not done quickly."

"No way…" Rob mumbled as he stumbled backward. "That can't…Shulk wouldn't…"

"Not against his will…but I expect that if you don't encourage him when you rescue him, this vision will play out. You apologize too late and die. Chrom and Robin cannot save you from your wounds. Your death will lead to more suffering on Shulk's end…he'll never forgive himself leading to more misfortune and perhaps even a suicide…"

"STOP!" Rob shouted preventing Xavia from looking too far ahead into this bad future. "I will never let Shulk kill me! I'm tough! I would have died by Grima ages ago if I were weak! I will not kill Shulk either! I will save him! The future is not set in stone!"

Xavia looked into Rob's eyes. What was normally filled with anger was full of determination but doubt still.

"Why do you still doubt? Do you doubt your own strength? Do you doubt your relationship with Shulk?"

"!"

"Perhaps you should think about it more. The only way to prevent the vision from coming true is to not participate in the rescue mission itself. This murder happens inside Serpent Galaxy."

He didn't have a choice though. This was Robin murdering Chrom in the bad future all over again in which Grima took over her and killed her best friend in cold blood. Whatever happened to him was a mystery, but perhaps he was just as unlucky as she was. In the end, it was a miracle that Chrom survived and his sister showed the future could be changed. Now it was in reverse with Rob being on the receiving end of the sword and not having anyone to reassure him that he could survive unless he stayed out. Shulk was his friend…perhaps more than a friend. He could not imagine this kindhearted Homs force the Monado through his chest with stone cold eyes. Shulk wasn't like that at all right?

"No…I will save him. I will defy this bad ending." He told the little Goddess. "Watch me. I will save Shulk. I swear on my life that he'll make it out in one piece."

His mental state probably wouldn't without the support of his friends. Still, if Rob was going to keep going, who was she to stop him?

"In that case, take this tome."

Rob jumped when Xavia rolled up her dress slightly revealing a light blue tome underneath it. A peculiar place to put it no doubt, but Rob could see that it was a tome he never saw in his world before.

"Blizzard," She began handing the book to him, "this is a lifesaver. You have to be created with this book otherwise it will break immediately."

"So its your typical long range spell. Understood."

"Mr. Robin."

Rob flinched at the tone of voice she was using. Her eyes were dead as she spoke.

"Be prepared to give up your life to change this future. As it stands now, all of the visions will come true that Shulk has seen. If you cannot stop the last vision, there is no hope for Shulk and despair will spread throughout Smash Brothers Mansion. I see fighting, anger and despair with more than just your death. I foresee your sister and Shulk fighting in this bad future resulting in Shulk's suicide. The black cloud around the realm will take over and I see a cancellation of the tournament indefinitely. Many Smashers will move on except Robin and I fear of Grima coming back for her and going after Bionis after she destroys her world."

"W-What…how far ahead are you looking into?!"

She smiled coldly as a response. "I'm only telling you what I see now. It's your job to save everyone. Destiny is in your hands now."

Xavia returned to her innocent smile as she dismissed herself from the galaxy allowing Rob to think about his plan on his own. With how she spoke, there was no way for him to win unless he did the riskiest and stupidest idea of them all…

_Shulk, please hang on a little longer. I won't let you suffer because of my foolishness and jealousy…_

* * *

Despite Rob's plea for Shulk to hold on, Shulk like he was losing his sanity quickly. His visions were becoming more frequent the longer he stayed in the Serpent Galaxy. The only vision that came true was being defeated, but so far everything else from being surrounded by demons and then being raped had yet to occur, but every few hours, he would have a vision in greater detail than the last and it was driving him crazy preventing him from going to sleep.

When Shulk didn't lock himself in his room to prevent those demons from getting to him, he tried his very best to get back to the room where the Monado was. This failed every time because those demons were guarding the door this time around and Diamond would lock the door while he continued to conduct experiments on his blade. When those demons encountered him, they forced him to perform more humiliating acts. This was why Shulk attempted to be sneaky around the temple, but every time he was caught, he was forced to do something more sexual than the last with the dog motif going on.

Some of the ideas that came to mind beside getting in doggy position while they caressed his body without ever performing more extreme acts activated the machine every time. The shocks sent pain throughout his body causing his body to react in ways he didn't want it. The positions they put him in while he was being electrocuted only intensified the shock. The humiliation got to the point where he finally decided it wasn't worth getting the Monado and locked himself in the room he was assigned to. Inside his room, he attempted to take the machines off of him. He bit back the shocks in an attempt to remove the appliances on his nipples. They were stuck to him like a Metroid to its victim and it frustrated him that no matter how hard he pulled, they could not be removed.

Shulk lied on his bed exhausted from the electroshock. If he kept going, he would be on the verge of an orgasm that he caused himself.

 _Dammit…am I this weak without the Monado?_ Shulk asked himself as he rested on his side. _I can't get to the Monado now because I blew my chance, and I can't even do something as simple as remove these stupid machines. This feeling of helplessness…is like that time._

Shulk didn't want to think about the amount of times where he felt powerless to do anything. Whether it was enemies being able to read his minds or not being able to prevent someone's death always got him down. He would push himself out of the slump and attempt to do better the next time something like this occurred. Here though, he was cornered like a rat and there was no way to get out of this with his sanity in tacked without locking himself in this room and never come out. The demons would have to drag him out with resistance but even a little struggle caused the collar on his neck to go off…and this one was the one that set off a chain reaction.

What immediately came to mind from looking at this damn collar was that old man forcing his tongue down his throat. Just thinking about it made him want to hurl.

 _No, don't think about it. If I do, then I'll be shocked again._ Shulk told himself. _I have to…harden my heart…if I want to make it through…I won't accept that wedding dress no matter how many times he offers…I won't…Rob…_

He would rather be fighting with his roommate then stay in this magnificent prison. That argument felt so long ago…and Rob was right. He was useless without the Monado. Even if he didn't need it to see visions, it was still his main weapon and without it, he was at the mercy of that old man, Pythios and the demons here.

"Rob…save me…" He mumbled under his breath. He was scared, but he had to be strong.

The sudden knock at the door brought him back to his reality. Hoping the person would go away, he was disappointed when he saw Diamond come in. The lock on his door didn't matter if you had this old man who could lock it from the outside. Diamond seemed to be the only person in Serpent Galaxy to do so and he didn't come often unless it was to offer him the wedding dress. It was better to be naked with the dog ears and tail then to put the dress on again.

"Ho-ho-ho. Have you decided to submit?" Was the first thing Diamond asked. Shulk ignored him hoping he would just go away. "Still no? Well, that's a shame…a bigger shame since I have an offer."

Shulk felt something thrown on the bed in between his legs. Glancing in the direction of the old man, he gasped seeing the Monado being placed in between his legs.

"This…"

"I am a fair man." Diamond said with an evil smile. "I've done my research on your blade and now you're free to go…if you can defeat all the demons here in Serpent Galaxy."

"…I don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to trust me, but to trust the Monado. That is your lifeline after all. If I didn't humiliate you a few days ago, you might have escaped in one peace. I want to see you bloody up the place." He laughed at the thought. "I won't activate the collar, but I'll only remove it if you kill all the demons here."

It was a trap. Shulk knew this even when he grabbed the Monado. He received another vision in the most brutal detail imaginable. This was when the demons had him surrounded. The Monado's symbol was different from the rest and tainted the entire blade when he tried to fight. The demons were on top of him activating the machines on his body. He was screaming for someone to save him. Familiar names from Rob to Dunban came to mind as Pythios assaulted him on the spot and was followed up by a long session of the demons taking advantage of him and making him orgasm multiple times until he was at the breaking point of no longer caring. In the real world Shulk yelped seeing the face he made from all the pain he'll go for if he took the Monado now.

"What's the matter?" Diamond asked. "You don't trust your own blade to get you out?"

 _Oh no…I'm…in trouble._ Shulk thought to himself feeling sweat starting to pour down his head. _If I don't take the Monado I won't be able to get out…but if I take it then those visions might occur. The Monado is tainted in some shape or form…and there's nothing I can do to stop it._

Shulk was doomed whichever way he looked at it…but he didn't want to stay in the room knowing there was a chance to change the future if he was careful.

"So, what will it be?"

Shulk sat up with the Monado in hand. He glared at the old man and pointed Monado toward him. "I…I accept your challenge."

"Good, and stop pointing that blade toward me. I might change my mind and shock you if you think you can kill me."

If only that were possible for that disgusting kiss he gave him. Shulk would have his revenge another day, but now he had to play this old man's game and get out while he still had some sanity left.

As he was let out of his room, many demons were waiting in the main hall with Pythios watching from above. The details were exactly what occurred in the vision and Shulk was tempted to run back. He didn't want to become some cheap whore after a non-stop gangbang. He barely made it out of that spanking session and he doubted that he could hang on to them actually raping him.

"Oh Pythios, don't give me that look. The carpet was removed for this occasion. No stains of any kind will be on it now!"

The serpent demon continued to look down at the old scientist who had no problem standing near the pillar. Shulk prepared to activate the Monado, but waited to see what his "master" had to say.

"I don't approve of this game." The serpent declared specifically to Diamond. "But I am bored. I demand entertainment."

"Oh I'll show you entertainment…" Shulk murmured gripping the Monado. "It won't be just the demons I defeat."

The demons laughed as they got out their weapons whether they were claws, swords or clubs. Shulk would take them all out.

"Then what are you waiting for! Let the games begin!"

The demons immediately charged at the heir of the Monado. The Homs countered them immediately with his blade glad he hadn't lost his touch. Shulk went for hacking off their arms so they couldn't fight back before going for the decapitation method. Perhaps he was being too brutal for his standards that his comrades would be horrified at how he was fighting, but at the moment, he wanted to get rid of all the demons here.

He didn't activate the Monado Arts yet due to how easy it was to take these weak demons on. Some were begging Diamond to turn on the collar but he refused. He continued to sport the confident look in his eyes like last time.

He foresaw another vision of him losing before giving him one of him countering another demon. He flinched for a second nearly causing the demons to overpower him when they surrounded him. Swinging his sword around him, he must have blown many of them against the wall. Now he had to finish up with the Monado buster. A larger blade that could wipe out a larger group of them.

As he tried to activate his arts though, he noticed that the blade wouldn't work. A second attempt made Shulk realize that his arts might have been wiped clean. His eyes widened in horror.

"You leave yourself wide open boy!"

Shulk yelped as he was nearly knocked to the ground. Again he tried a third time, but he couldn't get any of his arts to come up. His blade though was a darker shade of red. Was this a fake? No, it would be impossible to replicate it unless you were Kirby who honestly didn't have the real one to begin with.

"No way…this can't be..." If looks could kill, Diamond would have died when Shulk turned his blade on him. "What did you do to the Monado?!"

"You just realized now that the blade wasn't working." Diamond asked with a smug laugh. "Then again, you should know the Monado is based on the willpower of the user. Whether or not the arts show up is based on you, but you must not think highly of yourself."

"You scum…" Shulk attempted to activate again but this time he got that black symbol that wasn't like the other two. It backfired as the Monado electrocuted him in place activating the other items on his body causing a chain reaction. "Gahhhhhh!"

He left himself vulnerable when the demon decided to tackle him from behind knocking the Monado out of his hands and in front of the old scientist. This demon wasted no time pinning Shulk to the ground.

"What did the visions show you? Did they show you lose due to your stupidity or did you win because you relied too much on the Monado? Stupid boy. I figured out how to counter your visions. They are worthless here. Don't you see?"

"Gah…no…"

Shulk didn't realize how he was trembling in that moment. Was he that desperate to get out that he didn't check to see if his blade was in top condition? It betrayed him once but he was certain that was because Diamond activated the collar, but now the blade attacked its user again with no input from Diamond. If it was based on his willpower, then being treated like a dog really brought his spirits down. He refused to believe it when Diamond picked up the Monado.

"Poor little Monado boy. You didn't last as long as I wanted. Pythios is impatient."

When he said that Pythois came down from his perch. Despite looking uninterested in the small brawl, he was ready for the aftermath and had been for a while.

"It's unfortunate that you still refuse the dress. I can't wait anymore for you to consent so I'll take you by force…and so will these demons."

"And me! I want in too!" Diamond announced rather happily. If Pearl was there, she might have made a gagging sound to justify her disgust. "Finally, it's been some time and you're not submitting fast enough."

Shulk made one last attempt to sit up but the demon kept him down on the floor. He would never surrender to these monsters. He wouldn't…

"Hope you weren't thinking "I'm going to save myself for a special someone" because the universe doesn't work like that Monado boy. Someone will screw you before that happens." The scientist mocked. "You know what to do boys."

There was no way he would give up as long as he still had the will to fight, but the vision came true. He was surrounded by demons from all side drawing closer with drool hanging down their mouths as they looked at their prey. He wouldn't give up…

"N-No…stay back…don't touch me…arghhhhh!"

The demons wasted no time seizing Shulk while he was down on the floor. The temptation to rape him was too high now that there was no way Diamond and Pythios could control them. It didn’t matter to either of them because they were still going to have first come, first serve.

The blonde cried out as he felt wet tongues lick at his naked flesh and sharp teeth softly biting into his skin. His struggled proved futile as the machine activated again sending shockwaves throughout his body.

“Hey, let’s be nice to him and take the one in his butt out.” The old man mocked.

The demons liked this better anyway because it meant inserting their belongings into the Homs. Shulk’s liberation was only temporary even though the shock would still occur. Again he tried to push the demons off but they continued to hold him down as one of them began to stroke his cock already hard and covered with pre-cum.

“Masochistic little alien…” The demon mocked. “We haven’t even started and you’re already ready.”

“No…that’s not…agrh!”

Two more demons with sharp teeth did not hesitate to force there way through to suck on his nipples. Even when covered with the electrical appliances, just adding a little bit of pressure sent his body shivering with anticipation.

“Stop biting me…gahh…it hurts…”

“You say it hurts, but you’re all flushed.” Diamond reminded the Homs as he hovered over him. Fiddling with his pants, he hummed as he brought his pants down. “Well I should be first.”

“No, I am.” Pythois hissed as he was already ready. “I am in charge here.”

“Tch…fine, but I’m getting my rightful place first.”

The serpent demon lacked the care of going any farther at the moment when other demons were hovering over Shulk trying to get a taste of him. Slivering his way, he stuck his cock out in front of the Monado’s boy mouth.

“Open your mouth. You do not get a saying in this matter.”

Shulk initially refused until the machine activated again. The idea of having to suck some demons off embarrassed him enough to get shocked again. In the middle of the scream the snake forced his shaft down the boy’s mouth.”

“Guhhh!”

Pythios started to thrust deep into Shulk’s throat immediately not caring whether or not the blonde was choking from that awkward position. There was nothing the blonde could do as the long length was being shoved deeper and deeper. Any attempts at trying to sit up so he could breathe made the other demons on top of him hold onto him tighter as they played with his body more.

_What am I going to do? I can’t move…I can’t…escape. I can’t…_

Diamond laughed seeing Pythios cum suddenly.

“Ho-ho-ho. Was he that good that you came straight away or is it because your serpent body has limits. Ha ha ha.”

“Silence, you old man. You wouldn’t even last…”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” The old man asked as he shoved his leader out of the way. “My turn!”

Pythios didn’t give the order, but Diamond didn’t give Shulk time to rest as he shoved his hardened cock down his throat. The impact of Diamond’s strength pushed the demons off of Shulk. Not like this benefitted him when the old man was yanking on his hair and forcing him to take in as much cock as possible.

“You other demons should prepare yourselves.” The scientist reminded the horny demons. “You might be next.”

“Might? Why are you giving orders?”

“Because I’m more experienced.”

Pythios saw a few demons formed a circle around the Monado boy. They stroked their dicks right out in front of him nagging him to focus on them. The way Diamond positioned Shulk prevented him from doing such things until one demon with tentacles raised one of Shulk’s hands. He flinched feeling a dick slide in between it forcing him to rub it quickly to get a rhythm going. This was repeated for the other hand as one of the demons quickly got Shulk to stroke him.

_Gross…gross…gross…_

Trying to shut down his mind didn’t work at all. The items on him would electrocute him in the process of pleasuring these demons. What little pride he had left would not let him submit so easily resulting in this painful experience more so then his spanking punishment. The blonde was surprised that Diamond let go of his hair and allowed him to pull back from sucking but…

“You have to pleasure the others too. Not just mine.” He hummed as he started to stroke himself.

Almost immediately dicks were being shoved up his face. The demon’s attempted to aim their cocks inside Shulk’s mouth resulting in him turning away his cheeks flushed. No matter where he looked, he was surrounded by hardened cocks, so he just shut his eyes to avoid looking at them.

“Don’t make me shock you again Monado boy.” The scientist threatened. “I have the remote and I doubt you want to have another electric shock.”

Gritting his teeth, he stopped stroking in his right hand so he could put that dick in his mouth instead surprising the demon. His free hand reached out for a stray cock and while he squeezed it harder than intended, he made that demon climax immediately. Shulk flinched feeling the sticky substance hit his face, but forced himself to keep going. 

Pythios hissed seeing Shulk submit to his role in pleasuring the many demons surrounding him. He was the only one that Shulk should have taken care of but perhaps doing this was destroying his spirit more. 

“Okay, this is good…I'm cumming…”

Diamond at least gave Shulk the warning, but the Homs stopped sucking on the current demon to go back to Diamond. The old man liked this very much as he came inside his mouth. 

“And you better swallow it.”

There was no choice in the matter. The demons were pleased hearing a rather loud gulp coming from the boy. He trembled trying to stop himself from wanting to throw it back up. The other demons would then climax over his body from the erotic expression he was giving them.

_Damn it all…absolutely disgusting…_

Again Shulk wasn’t given any time to rest as he was forced to lie on his back with Pythios over him, his eyes widened seeing where the serpent was going to stick his penis at.

“N-No…” He cried out weakly. “Don’t…”

No words came from the serpent’s mouth as he forced himself in without any preparation. There wasn’t a need for such procedures when the small machine that Diamond plugged inside his ass allowed for less pain and for easy access. The pain was still immersive, but not as much as it would be without the careful planning that Diamond had. To Shulk, it was all the same as he let out a scream yelling that the serpent demon took it out. He was ignored in favor of Pythios thrusting himself inside of the Monado boy.

“Gahhh!”

The machines went off on him again causing another scream and pleaded for mercy. His body couldn’t handle this abuse anymore, but the serpent only gave him a cold stare while thrusting. Diamond in contrast went over Shulk’s head and forced the boy to suck his dick again.

“If you don’t want to embarrass yourself even more, you might as well put that mouth to good use.”

The demons cheered at the action they were getting being turned on by the perfect pattern. Shulk prayed for the pain to end soon, but the more he wished for his suffering to stop, the more his body was starting to feel different.

_No…don’t get turned on by this Shulk! Don’t…submit to them…_

The serpent demon refused to warn his victim again that he was close to his climax and planted his seed inside the Homs. Shulk’s eyes widened in horror feeling his body go numb. The old man pumped a few more times and came inside his mouth again causing him to gag. Removing their cocks again, the demons surrounding them were excited to try Shulk out. The Monado boy didn’t realize there were angry tears threatening to fall down his eyes.

“Oh, so it was your first time.” Diamond commented. “Aren’t you the lucky one Pythios?”

“He seemed nothing like one.” Pythios mocked as he ordered the demons to lift Shulk up from the ground. He had the next sexual position planned but Diamond intended to have a go at least once. “He was enjoying it too much.”

“Of course he was.”

Shulk didn’t have enough time to counter his accusation when he found himself position below the old scientist (he was fast enough to get in position for his erect penis).

“Unlike Pythios, I’ll be gentle.” He hummed as he ordered the demons to bring the Homs down to his dick.

“No don’t…no!”

The demons snickered when they forced the Monado boy down. The old man immediately seized the blonde’s hips and forced him to move up and down.

“If you don’t do it on your own, I will shock you.”

“No…gahh…”

The items went off on his sensitive spots again. This entire time Shulk was close to his own climax and only now when he opened his mouth to scream did something unpleasant emerge. All the demons heard this and laughed.

“You don’t need to hold back anymore Monado boy. You enjoy this.” Diamond hummed as he slowly moved his hands away from Shulk to see him moving his hips down on his cock on his own. “That’s it. You’re doing great.”

Shulk cursed his body for moving on its own. He wanted the pain to stop, but he didn’t want to feel the pleasure that was surging through his body. The electricity no longer hurt him and was turning him on instead. He moaned as he slowly lowered his body toward Diamond’s chest panting heavily.

“Oh, want another kiss?”

He didn’t have the power to resist anymore when the old man stole another kiss from him. Shulk thought he was still disgusted but his brain was complete mush at the moment. His lower body was doing the talking when he pulled away.

“Pythios, he wants to cum with me. Should I let him?”

“…Do what you want…” 

Not having to repeat himself, Diamond reached out for Shulk’s length that was begging for release. A pleasurable moan escaped his lips as he started to slow down on riding Diamond’s cock.

“I’m going to be the nice guy and let you cum, but you better not stop moving those hips.”

“Ahh…yes…ahh…”

Just a small movement from the old man’s hands caused Shulk to jerk his neck back while picking up the momentum again. The logical side of him left in this moment as his erotic voiced echoed throughout the room. His body wanted release so badly and he had to get it now before it was denied again. A small part of him tried to resist but was failing miserably.

_I got to…stop…before…_

It was too late. He felt himself climax on top of the old man as Diamond shot his seed inside of him at the same time. No electric shock could match the pleasure he felt in that moment. Pythios smiled evilly seeing the dazed look Shulk had because it was almost identical to what the slave women wore when they were on the verge of lunacy.

“That’s a good look Monado boy.” Diamond told him as he pulled out. “Continue to look like that and you’ll be the perfect boy toy.”

This was Shulk’s chance to regain his sanity, but he still wasn’t satisfied. All that teasing…all that humiliation and being defeated at his own game really messed his mind up. His body wanted more pleasure and these demons were more than willing to give it to him. Diamond was rather surprised to see the blonde cling to him (while Pythios stuck his tongue out ready to lash out at the scientist). 

“ _I have to stop this. I have to but…_ more…” He whispered in the old man’s ear. “Please…give me…more…”

“Oh?”

Shulk wrapped his legs around the old man’s wait causing him to laugh at the noise the other demons were making.

“Please…keep going…don’t stop…”

“Oh so I take that as a consent?”

“Yes…please…fuck me…please…”

Shulk really was going to regret this later when he did regain his sanity. Everything he said here was something he would never dream of saying to anyone but the person he loved. Those ideas were soiled in the moment because all he wanted was for the pleasure to go away. That could only happen if they banged him over and over again.

The other demons wanted in and Shulk allowed them to do what they wanted. Whatever they did, the Homs would respond with a small whine in the same fashion as a dog…just what they wanted him to do. He couldn’t even recognize his voice anymore as they continued to play with his nipples and screw him in the ass.

_What is happening to me? I’m not like this…am I? Rob…I can’t do this anymore…Rob…_

* * *

Once Mario grabbed the 120th star from that blasted purple coin galaxy in the shape of his brother, all the Power Stars have been collected. Toy Time Galaxy was hell for the Italian Plumber when Rosalina told him to go collect the purple coins for that star. Given how the purple comet took time to appear and how some purple comets forced a time limit before Mario found himself losing a life for no reason, it was not an easy task. Luigi found these missions fun because he was more oriented to searching every little spot while Mario just charged ahead and it showed when he went to get that one. If someone like Kirby or Meta Knight flew onto the platforms and got the purple coins, it would be one thing, but no! He just had to be the hero to repeat that horrible mission. He didn't get it on the first try either so he had to grin and bear it when the other Smashers were watching him from the Comet Observatory. While Bowser was laughing at Mario's failure, Peach would cheer him on. Rosalina was giggling when Mario shoved the final Power Star into her arms.

"Never have me do that again Rosalina!"

"Hee-hee. Sorry Mario. I enjoy seeing your legendary platforming skills."

"Then do it yourself! You recently joined us in on the platforming!"

Rosalina continued to smile as she threw the Power Star up into the air where it went toward the center of the Comet Observatory. With the ship complete, it was time to head out. Even though she was capable of carrying all the Smashers, she knew that not all of them could go.

"I hope you were all entertained because most of you got to stay behind!" Mario declared. "Princess, you got to stay here."

"Oh come on Mario! Let me go save Shulk!"

Rosalina agreed with Mario given the circumstances. "Sorry Peach. I'm only bringing a few Smashers."

"As a Goddess of Light, I have to help." Palutena cut in. "Pit and Pittoo are coming with me."

"And now that I know that there is a bounty, I have to go." Samus in her power suit added. "It's a shame that Falcon won't be able to come."

The Smashers looked around for Captain Falcon and he wasn't on the Comet Observatory. Only Little Mac knew where he was…in his own room tied up and thrown into his closet. As a bounty hunter, she wasn't going to let any other bounty hunter get her reward. If she was just competing with Wolf, then her chances of succeeding were higher. Little Mac made a snarky comment to himself that just showing leg made the legendary racer let his guard down.

Everyone else though was based on who would have the most impact in Serpent Galaxy. Xavia made it clear to Rob that Shulk needed all the reassurance he could get when they rescue him, so a team dedicated as such would be needed. This meant that besides Mario, Rosalina chose the two Robins, Dunban and Riki. Of course, Robin could not stop her husband Henry from forcing his way into the rescue group (he wasn't even that interested in saving Shulk as finding an excuse to murder those who kidnapped the Monado boy in horrible ways). And then of course Virtue and Jingle would be assisting them by orders from Ares. The Celestial Pirates would be providing back up along with Star Fox and Wolf. Finally, Kirby would join in on his Warp Star to kick as much butt as the rest of the Smashers.

Then there was the fact that Viridi would join in to assist with Phosphora. Magnus would force his way in as well hearing the bounty once the Smashers who were not going to fight to get off the ship.

"Oh Ganny, don't be so upset." She said with a smile. "I'm not going to be fighting. I'll just be controlling Pit's flight. Viridi will control Pittoo's and Phosphora will be flying by them."

"I don't care about the demi-Goddess, Palutena. I am rather concerned with how you are handling the idea that the Serpent Galaxy will be destroyed in the battle if those angels get reckless."

Palutena tried her best to keep her smile, but she was saddened at the idea that the place that Medusa held dear would end up being destroyed to catch the monster bred from Echidna.

"That's nothing you should be concerned over Ganny. Anything else?"

"Make sure that little Goddess of Nature doesn't kill Dark Pit. While you are…not the best at guiding your little captain to victory, that little girl would not hesitate to throw him under the bus if the situation calls for it."

"Aww, what's this? Are you worried for Pittoo?"

"Perhaps, but it's the Goddess of Nature that you trust for no apparent reason."

"Hey, you talking bad about me?"

Ganondorf huffed as he turned around ready to leave. He stopped though feeling the Goddess of Light grab at his hands.

"…It won't be long Ganondorf."

"I know."

"You do not pray for us divine beings, but you can still wish for the best."

"I do not even need to do that. I will continue with my normal routine because I have faith in you and your angels. If you have to rush into battle though, I expect you to take great precautions."

Viridi reached the two and made some childish sound followed by a nasty comment about adults flirting with each other. Ganondorf left this time leaving the warm hands that he wanted to continue holding. For the sake of his pride and for her confidence, they had to leave it like this. They weren't like Mario and Peach who could openly show each other affection with Peach giving him a good-luck kiss or Lucina making it clear to Dark Pit that if he get injured that she wouldn't be thrilled with him. They had a good thing going, but the barriers were too big for them to take a risk out in the open. Rosalina frowned seeing how the two were, but nothing could be done as the Smashers (and non-Smashers) who were going to be part of the rescue crew boarded.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

* * *

The gladiator ring was Shulk's last chance of getting out of here with his sanity in tact. They wouldn't give him his Monado to fight, but he knew how to fight with a regular sword. Before the Monado, he had a normal sword. They were underestimating him in that sense, but Shulk felt any common sense deteriorating away the longer he was here. His body was at his limit and just being gazed at caused the electricity to shock him now.

If he didn't win this match…then he could always put himself in the wedding dress again, but even after all of those visions occurred, he refused to let the last one come true. He would not kill Rob no matter what.

Diamond led him by a collar to the gladiator ring…which was simply just a hellhole in this location where the demons could watch from above while the humans duked it out below. They were given false promises of release if they won a certain amount of matches. Women who won were only raped as a prize and the men who won would have to keep fighting until they were killed by another competitor. The human that Shulk was going to be against was no different. He was told that he only had one more match before he could go back to his home world. The old scientist was generous to him offering him one of the women to take back and some riches. To see men fall to be the entertainment of demons repulsed the blonde…but the only thing more disgusting was how Shulk might have been accepting his role as a sex slave…

He cried out in pain as Diamond pushed Shulk down into the gladiator ring. Luckily nothing was broken. The sword he would fight with was forced into the ground right near him. The demons roared seeing the human on the other side preparing for his last win. Upon closer inspection, one saw that the human was more muscular than the other scrawny ones who were kicked around and often tortured in the main area if the demons were having their way with the women. Shulk could see that this human was slightly bulkier then his friend Reyn. The determination in his eyes started to fade fearing that with the sword he had now, it would be difficult to win especially since this guy was using a ball and chain as his weapon.

"So I just defeat you…and I can leave…" The man spoke. Shulk gasped hearing his voice.

_His vocal cords are…_

Diamond laughed from above. Shulk's suspicious of this man…his vocal cords were injured and he probably wasn't sane enough to escape anymore…

"But you're nice to look at…"

"Give us a show!" One of the demons shouted. "Don't kill him! Rape him for us to enjoy!"

"Disgusting…" Shulk murmured as he took the sword out of the ground. This was his last chance…

"There's no time limit." Diamond hummed from above. "Just begin whenever you're ready. Monado boy, you win by killing the man before you. This man simply has to disarm and defeat you. Don't disappoint us. You are a Smasher after all."

Shulk's eyes widened.

_K-Kill? He just told me to defeat…he changed the winning condition._

Shulk killed many demons already, but as far as he was concerned, demons were not humans, so he had no problem butchering them. A human was like a Homs and he did all he could do to avoid murder…

The human didn't give time for Shulk to think. He swung his ball chain and tried to end it in one hit. Shulk still had the speed to dodge it. Perhaps if he just knocked the man unconscious, he would be able to go.

 _Should I go for the back?_ Shulk asked himself as he attempted to run behind the bulky man. _That would end too quickly for them._

"You're a Smasher! GO! GO! GO!" The demons cheered.

Shulk jumped into the air nearly getting hit by the ball chain. An attempt to stab the man in the shoulder proved futile as the sword he had was warn out upon further inspection.

"Shi-"

"Too easy."

Shulk screamed as the man punched him when the blonde got too close and sent him flying into the wall. The sword was knocked out of his hands.

"Oh that's it?" Diamond wondered as he turned around. "I thought that you of all people would have been able to notice the defectiveness of that sword. Well, not my problem."

The old man slowly disappeared into the crowd above as Shulk tried to get up. The human twirled his ball chain and wrapped it around Shulk's leg preventing him from getting up.

"So this is my final opponent? I was…told I would fight a great Smasher…all I see is a boy spreading his legs out."

"W-What?!"

Shulk wasn't doing what he said. The idea though sent shocks through his body causing his legs to spread out. The demons cheered seeing the Monado boy opening himself to a different type of game if he wasn't interested in escaping.

_No…not again. Why…why?!_

The gladiator fighter only laughed as he closed the gap between the two.

"Perhaps this is your true self. You couldn't care about being a Smasher as much as exposing your body to the world. We all know that is the only real reason you would fight in only your trunks."

"N-No…that's…not…"

His innocent idea of wearing no armor was to help him move a little faster in Smash when he first got the invitation to join. Of course, this only embarrassed him upon revelation that no one was that dumb to not wear less clothing in battle when you could get burned, electrocuted and stabbed. Samus had no problem wearing less clothing, but it wasn't for the sex appeal and yet…

"Get up. I demand to have a battle worth winning unless you want to have that sort of battle and lose." He said as he seized at his legs.

His body froze up immediately. There was no way to fight back. He was out of tricks and without the Monado, there was no way to win.

"Hey what's the matter? We want you to Smash!" One of the demon spectators shouted.

"SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!"

"SHULK SMASH! SMASH!"

"SHULK! SHULK! SHULK!"

The audience rooting for him wouldn't have been a bad thing if the demons weren't looking down on him while demanding a battle and it didn't matter if it was a bloody match or a battle to see who would get the opponent to climax first. They just wanted Shulk to entertain them…and that's all he had been doing since getting here. Everything he had done was worthless to stop his visions and now he allowed himself to be put in this miserable position.

So it would be to his surprise when the demons silenced and the top opened. The Monado was thrown down toward him resulting in the bulky man to jump away along with the fluffy white dress.

"You are disappointing me Shulk. Where is the fire you had when we fought? Or did you ever had any motivation to fight at the beginning?"

Pearl's voice boomed throughout the small coliseum. Shulk did not look up at her though as he slowly felt the last bit of his mind slipping away at the conclusion he reached.

"This is your last chance Shulk. I give you the Monado and the dress. If you take Monado and fight, you are free to go. If Monado doesn't work, you are as good as dead to me. And…" Her expression darkened looking at the dress. "If you want to surrender, put the dress on. Your suffering will end and you will be married to Pythios. The choice is yours."

She was trying to be the noble demon in the group of misfits that surrounded her. The demons were silent waiting for what Shulk would do. When the demons started cheering again, it only disappointed Pearl who turned around and stormed off.

"Stupid boy choosing the dress. They're all weak in the end."

It was to be noted that that there was a huge rumble that occurred outside at this point. While the other demons did not care for this sudden shake, Pearl was interested in what was happening. She expected crew was here to get Shulk back.

 _But they're too late._ She thought as she gripped her two swords. _That boy is too far gone. Perhaps one of the Smashers can satisfy me though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 10874 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. In this story, I made it like Greek mythology in that Medusa had two other sisters. They have gone missing so their whereabouts are unknown. At the center of it all are the trio.
> 
> This brings me to Medusa's backstory. Kid Icarus one-shots on backstories are hard to do so I'm going to imply some of it in here. Medusa was friends with the Goddess of the Moon Selena and the God of Wine Dionysus (and we can even add Persephone and this friendship they have is why Hades revives her by proxy when Medusa honestly doesn't want to come back alive when there's nothing left for her). We know from the 2000 year war that many of the Gods/Goddesses were cursed and started to act how we're familiar with and we know that Selena was murdered by Helios (Approval Rating) and eventually sealed away to a desolate place in the Outer Realm by a few Gods specifically Palutena and Hades (Hot Spring Galaxy). Persephone committed suicide (Tall Tales) and Dionysus disappeared but I have outright but confirmed that Kaguju is indeed Dionysus in the Kid Icarus universe (so look back at all of those fics with him and then suddenly everything clicks).
> 
> 2\. Speaking of Kaguju, I think I have a pattern of Pit hating on Kaguju and vice versa. Even if Kaguju is the last rank in the royal bodyguards, he still acts like he's the captain and going as far as 2009 does Kaguju still have this mightier than thou attitude toward Pit. I'm still debating who Pit hates more, but I think Pit loathes Virtue more than Kaguju on a scale of one to ten. The fact he has to work with both of them angers him and I'm kind of making it clear that Pit honestly hates working with people who either are too close to Palutena or diss her.
> 
> 3\. Xavia is Cassandra in my Kid Icarus universe. Anyone who knows her tale in Greek mythology knows that she was granted the power of seers from Apollo but when he tried to have sex with her and she refused, he cursed her with no one believing what she sees. Things go from bad to worse from her as she loses her family in the Trojan War, is raped by Ajax the Lesser and pretty much loses her sanity. She is then taken as a trophy wife by Agamemnon and then killed by his wife Clytemnestra. For Xavia, where the myth stops at is Apollo cursing her and before she can get assaulted, she's rescued by Julius and his crew. It is to be pointed out that if someone believes her prophecies, then her death is near, but because Julius swore to believe and protect her, she has been able to cheat death and with Apollo apparently being dead in the Kid Icarus universe, she serves as the main oracle for the Gods/Goddesses. She is forever grateful to Julius and the pirate crew for saving her life. Of course she's still stuck with people not believing her that aren't divine beings (but the Celestial Pirates are an exception, but then again they're angels) and her body isn't that of a young woman but of a loli girl that probably won't be aging for a long time.
> 
> 4\. I love how Blizzard is missing in Fire Emblem Awakening. Like where is your ice magic? I mean I know it's under wind but the name still implies its ice magic, and if anyone doesn't know, snakes hate the cold and ice magic can easily kill it.


	4. The Future is Ours to Decide

Rosalina was the Queen of the Cosmos. When one messed with her or her children, they were going to get it. Serpent and Mecha Galaxy were no exception. They murdered her beloved star people in cold blood and now they were going pay. With the Comet Observatory at full power, she urged everyone to hold on as they charged to the location at top speed. Xavia pointed out the location allowing Rosalina to have deadly accuracy when she crashed her ship into Mecha Galaxy stopping it from moving in its spot. That shook the whole foundation causing anything in their galaxies to be knocked down. Mario had to remember that unlike Peach, Rosalina would destroy you with her ship and she knew how to pilot it. Palutena and Viridi despite not physically being on the ship and deciding to aid back in Skyworld instead, they were still impressed with how much Rosalina was taking charge in the rescue mission.

The Mecha Galaxy reacted by forming a humanoid robot in an attempt to punch the Comet Observatory away. Rosalina at the center of her ship used her powers to create two arms made of star bits that seized the robot's arms. She would then create two more arms below to seize the legs. Finally, she created a starry path connecting to Serpent Galaxy that was helpless in this confrontation.

"She's good." Phosphora commented seeing Rosalina applying much more power then she does in Smash Brothers.

At this moment, Palutena was opening the door for Pit and Dark Pit to fly out of. Viridi turned on Dark Pit's Wings of Flight almost immediately when the robots started pouring out of Mecha Galaxy to attack Rosalina. Phosphora was waiting for them at the designated point.

"Here we go!" Pit shouted as the Goddesses guided him and Dark Pit to the Serpent Galaxy.

This was immediately followed up with Star Fox and Wolf coming in their Arwings and Wolfen shooting at the robots that were threatening to attack the angels as they began their assault. Kirby was also riding next to Fox with the Star Rod in hand. He was told by Master to take good care of it and make sure it wasn't destroyed in combat, but Kirby had faith it would not break.

Palutena and Viridi flew the angels toward the bridge that Rosalina created shooting the demons that were coming out of Serpent Galaxy to attack. Kaguju who just tackled the demons off the path assisted them.

"Uh…he will not make me look like a fool." Pit snarled to himself causing Pittoo to glance at him in confusion.

Rosalina was certain the path was safe for the rest of the Smashers in the Comet Observatory.

"GO MARIO!" She called out.

Mario was quick to leave everyone in the dust rushing onto the path sliding into the demons and knocking them off the beating path as well. Samus was right behind him inside her power suit and shooting the robots that were hovering above the path. The rescue team would be the last one to get on the path worried they might fall, but Rosalina promised to protect them all. Phosphora alas had to stay to make sure Rosalina didn't get hit from behind.

A platform in the shape of final destination appeared to the side of Mecha Galaxy that Rosalina failed to hit. A menacing laugh could be heard as the two angels flew by it.

"Pit, get out of the way!" Dark Pit warned as he pushed Pit out to avoid having a bullet in his head by the newcomer.

"Ha-ha-ha! A challenger approaches perhaps?"

Pearl jumped out of Serpent Galaxy and landed on the platform. She did not care that the Mecha Galaxy was at a disadvantage because of the Queen of Cosmos. She just got out her katana and gunblade and pointed it toward the two angels.

"I am Pearl, the strongest fighter in the galaxy! I have defeated the one they have called Shulk from Smash Brothers Realm! He is weak and defeated inside, but my bloodlust is not satisfied! I demand a sacrifice on the celestial grounds! No one interferes! No one tries to run away! A duel to the death!"

Pit did not like how he was almost on the receiving end of a headshot by this young girl and was almost offended by her speech. Dark Pit however…

"Uh no, we got a mission to save Shulk. As long as he's alive, we're going to take you out!"

"What, you're going to run away you chicken?"

"I am not a chicken! Right Palutena!"

"Well…"

"Oh give me some support or I'll have to go down and kick her ass…"

Dark Pit laughed as a response. "No need Pit. I'll take her out."

"Huh? Why?"

"I like the way she speaks and I **_love_** the bloodlust in her eyes. This is going to be a good match."

"Hey, stick with the plan!" Viridi called out annoyed that Dark Pit was attempting to land.

"Pittoo, I don't know…"

"You're forgetting something Pit. There's only one great fighter in the galaxy and in Smash and that's me. So while you go save Shulk, I'll handle her."

He was trying to be reassuring but…

"Excuse me. I think you mean I'm the best fighter in the _**universe**_."

"Now who is cocky? Viridi let me land. Pit and the other Smashers can handle the rescue mission."

"That's what she wants! If she kills you, then-"

"Does anyone have any faith in me?"

Pearl was getting impatient with the debate. "I don't care if the white chicken or the black chicken fights me, I will have my match. If neither of you come down, I'll just go after the one Shulk calls Rob. He loves calling his name out in there."

If Rob heard that then that would have made him run as fast as his little knees could take him. Dark Pit wasn't going to accept any more insults and landed the minute Viridi cut off his Wings of Flight. The reason Pit was concerned for his dark clone was because he was using his Dark Pit staff to fight instead of mimicking him with the Silver Bow. He must have been confident to take her on with a sniper rifle instead of going with something like claws.

"Oh, I thought you were a sword user. This will be disappointing."

"Correction, I would be under the archer category. However, I'm better than Pit no matter what weapon I use. I am Dark Pit, servant of no other but my own and your ass is mine!"

Pearl hummed at this statement. "Oh? Will you shove your stick up more than my ass? Do you want to hear me moan while you fire inside of me?"

The sexual insult was met back with another. "As big as my staff is, I doubt that someone like you can even take it. That's why you need two huge swords to compensate."

"Oh-ho-ho. I like the way you think."

"And I'm going to puke." Viridi growled sarcastically.

"Now you know how I felt two chapters ago." Dark Pit reminded her as he pointed his rifle toward the sexy girl. "Game on!"

* * *

In the empty room where Diamond experimented on the Monado, he started to pack his things. The Smashers were already here and his daughter was foolish enough to jump into the battle for glory. He never understood her obsession for the glory of battle, but he did know that if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to maintain this knowledge he got from Shulk and the Monado.

Unfortunately for him when he tried to grab his items and book, Pythios who hissed seeing what the scientist was trying to do stopped him.

"Going somewhere?"

"W-What? Oh Pythios, fancy meeting you here! We're under attack. Aren't you going to take your bride and leave? That's a sound idea because there are divine beings here looking for blood. We should leave."

"You mean you're going to leave without telling me and leave me in the dust." He hissed. "You're going to stay here fighting like your daughter."

"Oh what? I'm not a fighter. I can only invent! Pythios, have mercy on this old man! My research for be for nothing if I don't leave!"

The serpent demon was disgusted with how Diamond was acting and wanted to stab him on the spot. He restrained himself from doing so.

"You're not going to run away." He told him simply. "You're going to assist me."

"But I can't fight! All I have are…"

"Then send everything at those Smashers! I will not have you making your getaway while I'm forced to deal with the problems you brought along."

"You did not think the Smashers would not pick up their Homs friend?" Diamond questioned eyeing the serpent suspiciously.

Pythios didn't respond and turned around frustrated. "Get ready."

As Pythios made his way to get his favorite pet, Diamond just chuckled when his boss had his back turned.

_Oh you stupid demon. You think I'm just going to sit down and take a sword to my chest? Well I have the perfect plan and you'll be cursing me when this is all over._

* * *

The demons were not concerned about the attack that was going on outside of the galaxy. The only thing they cared about was what Shulk was doing below. By his own will, he slipped on the wedding dress in front of them causing them to coo louder. Shulk drowned out their cat calling (or rather dog calling). His eyes were lifeless…he just didn't care anymore and grabbed the Monado. Blinking, he found himself not in the gladiator ring anymore but into a dimensional space.

"Huh…this is…"

"Shulk, are you giving up?"

Shulk blinked again as he looked around. He could see nothing in this dimension.

"That voice…Alvis, is that you? Where are you?"

"…You cannot see me?"

Again his eyes flickered. He couldn't see the mysterious man that he met on his journey. He felt someone touched his face though resulting in him yelping and moving back.

"Shulk, what happened?"

"A-Alvis…where are you? I can't…see you…"

Again Shulk felt someone touching his face or rather covering his eyes.

"Don't move."

Listening to the voice, he chose not to move. By letting the person cover his eyes and allowing Ether energy to flow into his body, when the hand was removed, Shulk was barely able to see a mysterious man with silver hair and eyes.

"Alvis…"

"Shulk let me ask again. What has happened?"

At first the blond didn't respond. When he opened his mouth, he closed it almost immediately and turned away in shame.

"Shulk…what has happened to the Monado? It's tainted."

"Alvis…I'm sorry…" He whispered confusing the silver haired man. "I failed your expectations. I don't deserve the Monado."

"What has brought this on?" Alvis asked worried about the Monado boy.

"You ask me what is wrong, but I cannot hide anything from you. You can feel the problems the Monado is having. It turned on me…I can't use it anymore. It won't respond to me at all."

"I told you the Monado is based on the willpower of the user. What has happened to that willpower Shulk?"

Shulk's body started to shake as a response. An attempt to approach the Smasher resulted in Shulk smacking his hand away. Alvis stared at him in confusion and Shulk didn't blame him.

"Shulk?"

"As of late I have been having these terrible visions…and so far…they have all come true Alvis. I was defeated in combat, I was surrounded by demons and…assaulted…" The last word was barely audible by Alvis, but Shulk continued. "I can't do it anymore…I kept saying that the future can be changed but no matter what I did, those visions still happened!"

"What you did just now…" Alvis interrupted. "You put the dress on your own free will. Wasn't that one of your visions?"

The blond only looked at the ground ashamed to answer.

"I don't blame you what happened to those other visions you mentioned, but you gave up Shulk and allowed this vision to happen."

"If they're all going to come true then…"

"So you're going to let the last one occur?" Alvis questioned darkly.

Again Shulk blinked but it was becoming obvious that his vision of Alvis was fading again. The entire conversation, his eyes were still pale even with Alvis' magic.

"I don't want it to happen Alvis! I don't want Rob to die because of me! But I can't stop it! I'm not the person who can change the future anymore! Just…give up…on me…"

Shulk felt his knees give up on him as he collapsed to the ground. He grabbed a hold of himself trying to stop himself from having a breakdown. Alvis did not understand the pain Shulk was going through physically and mentally but it didn't stop him from trying to understand him.

"Shulk, you still have the power to prevent the next vision from happening." Alvis repeated knowing that Shulk wasn't listening anymore. "This Diamond person…I do not understand how he was able to manipulate the Monado…that symbol he gave you is counterproductive. It worries me that this man knows as much about the Monado as me in order to give it powers that would harm the user."

"Alvis…" The blond cried out as he tried to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry…this isn't like me to give up…you were there when I was betrayed and killed, but now I don't think your encouraging words are enough. I lost so much from being in this hellhole…I don't think I can hold on anymore…"

To Shulk's surprise, Alvis awkwardly tried to embrace the Monado boy. He probably didn't understand the implication of the hug but it nearly caused Shulk to return the embrace.

"Shulk, I cannot tell you this enough. You must not give up hope." He spoke in a soothing voice. "You cannot let them win. Their goal is to break your spirit so the Monado can control you. Remember, you control the Monado and you can change the future. If you cherish your friend, you will resist and fight. If you cannot…I made a grave mistake."

"I'm sorry…" He apologized again. "I let you down."

Alvis just smiled as he pulled away. "Shulk, I do not regret my decision. You allowed for a brighter future for all life force on the Bionis. I want to see you make those wonderful decisions again, but you can't do that if you can't get out of the coliseum in one piece. Even if you have that dress on, you can still fight back and prevent your precious person from dying by your hands. Do not let them win Shulk. You control your own destiny."

"I…"

There wasn't much time to speak anymore though. When Shulk blinked, Alvis was no longer in front of him. A second blink made him realize he was back in the real world. The demons were still calling him derogatory names and his opponent enjoyed seeing the look of defeat on Shulk. However he noticed that there was still a little bit of fire in his eyes after grabbing the Monado.

_Alvis…I feel like there isn't much hope for me…but at the very least. I'm going to keep the last bit of my sanity to make sure these demons don't hurt anyone else again._

The Monado wasn't glowing the bright color that Shulk was familiar with. He was stuck with the tainted aura that was zapping the Ether out of him. The fire in Shulk's eyes wasn't that of defiance though. It was full of rage that took shape when Shulk threw away the part of him that allowed him to give mercy to his opponent and cut down the human in front of him. The Monado was so powerful outside of Smash that anyone who wasn't a Homs was in danger of being chopped into two. The man's eyes widened as he felt the upper portion of his body slid off onto the floor. His eyes jerked looking toward Shulk's blade that had his blood dripping down and forming a puddle. The demons roared in upset at what Shulk did. He won, so that meant he could go free. Shulk had more than one target though as he jumped up and sliced the cage above him causing the demons to jump back. They didn't like how he was pointing the Monado toward them.

No words escaped his lips as he charged toward the demons in front of them decapitating them with one swing. The demons screamed seeing their fallen comrade's head landing in front of them. They scattered throughout the upper levels of the coliseum with the intention of escaping. Once Shulk shut his mind off and let the Monado control him (the exact opposite of what Alvis told him not to do) due to the dark aura surrounding it, the pain he was feeling was easy to tolerate.

* * *

The temple was bigger on the inside then it showed on the outside. It was so big that if the Smashers didn't stay together, they would be separated. Rob didn't care that much about getting lost while handling the demons as much as finding Shulk and saving him from his fate.

The elite demon guards in the area who got out of those rooms with the screaming women were fierce opponents and they had the numbers. Samus had no problem shooting them with her missiles giving room for Mario to get in close to punch them. Mario's way of dealing with the demons was less effective and he knew this.

Pit had no problems taking his arrow and shooting them all through the skull if they were aligned. Henry was enjoying the massacre being able to slice and dice the enemies with his ruin tome. Robin stayed close to her husband making sure he didn't hit their allies during this battle. His comments weren't helping when she would impale them with her Levin sword.

"Virtue, where the hell are you going?!" Pit could be heard shouting seeing him run ahead of the group. "You bastard! You can't get all the glory!"

Rob and Dunban were not happy with the white angel's comment about glory. Wasn't it about saving Shulk and the people here or was his anger with the witch hunter made him say unnecessary things? Regardless, Jingle stayed behind holding onto Riki who was glad that there was a girl who would hold him during battle while he tossed a few healing spells around. Jingle was main medic though able to have a larger range to heal her allies.

When Virtue rushed through, he left a path open for anyone to follow him. The demons were too focused on Pit jumping into the middle of the fray turning his bow into two daggers and jabbing at their necks before hopping over to the next demon repeating the same technique with Samus' assistance.

"That angel is incredibly violent." Dunban commented to Robin. "Is he normally like this?"

"No, he's usually easy going, but maybe he wants to get things done." She looked toward her brother who had that look in his eye like he was going to do something reckless. "Rob, what are you looking at? Wait…don't tell me…"

Rob saw an opening and took it deciding to rush ahead of the group despite his sister's pleas to stay with them. This was a reckless move because he was charging to his death if what Xavia said was true. With the Levin sword in hand he thrusted forward mowing down any demon who was stupid enough to stand in his way. Henry was the only one who backed him up immediately trading his ruin tome for mire and hitting the demons from a distance causing them to fall to the ground clinging to their necks.

"What are you waiting for Henry, go after him!" Robin shouted as she set the demon on fire that was trying to get the drop on Mario. "My stupid brother is going to do something careless!"

"Oh, that wouldn't be good if he tripped and lost his head by these demon claws, now would it?"

"Henry!" Robin ended up looking at Dunban who effortlessly cut down a few demons approaching. "Dunban, please go after my brother too! My stupid husband isn't taking this seriously!"

"Oh, you just worry too much Robin." Henry responded happily but Dunban noted the hint of irritation in his voice in the same vain as a child being scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar. "We'll go assist Rob."

As the path was cleared for a third time, Dunban couldn't help but chuckle that despite this unhinged man being all cheery, when Robin wanted to assert her dominance, she had him whipped enough where he would obey her without a second thought. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Shulk should do the same thing to Rob when this was all over with.

* * *

Rob must have been out of breath by the time he made it to the main hall. Actually, he couldn't tell where he was anymore since he kept running forward after Virtue. He must have taken a different turn at some point because ahead of him were a group of demons surrounded in a circle. Rob could almost hear himself sigh in relief seeing familiar blond hair in the middle, but that would be short lived given the situation.

"Shulk!" He called out causing a few of the demons to turn away from their target.

This proved to be fatal as Shulk activated Monado buster combined with a dark aura surrounding it and swung his sword 360 degrees hacking either the heads of the demons or cutting them in half in the process. Rob felt his heart freeze seeing the brutal display in front of him. The Monado boy stepped on the body of his dead enemies as he faced Rob.

"Shulk, it's me Robin! I'm here to save you!"

Rob's voice fell on death ears as Shulk lunged toward the tactician who barely had time to roll away. He was quick to get his fire tome out and create a fire wall to prevent Shulk from hitting him.

"H-Hey! Shulk, snap out of it! I'm your roommate, remember! I mean, I know we had that fight, but no reason to attack me!"

Shulk had no intention of listening to Rob and charged again. Rob only moved out of the way at the last minute. The cut from the Monado was real causing him to let out a yelp. He aimed his thunder spell at Shulk sending him back.

"God…the blade really hurts…"

Rob saw the symbol on the Monado changed. While the main one was this unfamiliar black symbol, Shulk ended up using another ability along with buster. It looked like an ability Shulk used in the past called eater but if Shulk's intention was physical harm, he was in trouble.

"…If you want to get creative with your attacks, I might have to calm you down." Rob took out two tomes while jumping out of the way of the attack. "Try a thunder and fire spell at once!"

First he shot Thoron from his yellow tome and then followed up with Arcfire with the other combining them in an electrifying attack. Shulk activated shield along with the other arts he had to protect himself. Rob followed up with combining his Elwind and Nosferatsu to create a vampire like wind cutter. Shulk flinched when the cutter attacks hit his dress causing a part of it to fall off. Paying no heed to the damage, he charged the Smasher again. Rob failed to block with his Levin sword nearly having it knocked out of his hands and almost losing them in the process. Every hit from the blade proved that Shulk was going for the kill.

"Uh…Shulk…snap out of it. It's me." Rob told him hating that his voice wasn't reaching out to him.

Before Shulk could attack again, a ruin spell was aimed in his direction getting a critical hit in the back in the process. If Shulk wasn't using the shield art, he would have a huge X mark on his back. The only thing that was cut was the back of the wedding dress. The attack was strong enough to cause Shulk to stagger allowing for the two people following after Rob to assist him. The white haired tactician was glad they were here because he was running out of strategies quickly with how violent Shulk was being toward him.

"Shulk, you need to calm down, this isn't you!" Dunban called out to the young blond.

In that short moment, Shulk was able to power down if only because the voice of his older brother mentor reached him.

"Shulk, you have to remember what you told me. You cannot go around murdering like this! It's not right!"

"D…Dunban…" Shulk murmured softly as he blinked. The pure color in his eye refused to return and he still gripped Monado.

"Aww Dunban, why would you say that? He looked so cool slaughtering the demons for us." Henry hummed.

"While they deserve it, Shulk is too kind to do something like that."

"But he's covered in blood already. Might as well thrive on it, don't you think?"

Henry missed the point of Shulk's character if he was only looking at the red liquid that covered the Monado boy's body. Rob felt his heart split in two seeing Shulk like this. Even with Dunban here to help, he wasn't getting through to Shulk completely. This was made worse when that demon appeared from one side of the hallway agitated that Shulk hasn't murdered the intruders yet.

"What are you doing my lovely bride? Kill them!"

Pythios' voice made Rob's blood boil. Instead of focusing on the blond, he wanted to turn his Levin Sword on the serpent demon that had the nerve to call him that.

Shulk refused the serpent demon's demand only turning his attention to him. Those emotionless eyes were filled with dread that the serpent demon did not want to see. Diamond was behind him chuckling at the sight before him.

"W-Why aren't you doing anything? Kill them! Kill them I say! Diamond, make him move!"

"Shulk is not a robot!" Rob shouted charging his thunder tome. "You will pay for what you have done!"

With a smug smile on his lips, he got out the switch used to electrocute the blond and pressed it. Shulk immediately felt the pain causing him to cry out in agony. The electric shock ended rather quickly due to that black symbol showing up on the Monado. Shulk's eyes became filled with bloodlust again pointing the sword at Pythios who was horrified at the turn of events.

"H-Hey, why is he pointing his sword at me? I'm his husband! Those three are the enemy! Diamond!"

"Ho-ho-ho. Apparently the Monado boy wants you dead over them. Well, be my guest."

"You bastard, you planned this!"

Pythios couldn't sink his fangs on the old scientist due to Shulk attempting to stab him in the back. He was quick to sliver out of the way up the stairs in terror. Shulk activated speed and gave chase causing the serpent to scream in terror and for Diamond to laugh at what occurred.

"Stupid demon. I studied too much about that boy to know how to control his target."

Dunban was far from pleased ready to thrust his katana into him. "You scum. What did you do to Shulk?"

"Oh? I just experimented on the Monado. Such an interesting sword crafted by you aliens. I wouldn't be surprised if that little Golden Land boy goes after the Monado boy in the future due to its unlimited power." He took a step back intending to go back the way he came. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay here and watch my creation at work. I'll leave you to my robots though to deal with."

Diamond immediately pressed another button causing robots to come out from multiple corridors of the temple.

"WAIT!" Rob yelled as Diamond made his exit. He was almost hit by one of the robots who popped up in front of him attempting to blast his head off. "Wah…"

Henry was quick to jump in front of him and block the attack by shooting his fire tome up and forming a wall. "Close shave!" His smile widened as he countered with a Ruin tome that formed an X on the robot that sliced and diced said robot. "Looks like that robot had to split, hee-hee."

Dunban was far from pleased with a pun like that. "Rob, this is the man your sister married?"

"I wouldn't…question her tastes…" Rob murmured but thanked Henry for shielding him. "Henry, do you think you can clear a path for me? I have to get to Shulk."

"Oh, you don't want to stay for the bloodbath? Then again these robots only pour out oil instead of blood so it would be an oil bath."

"Rob, you cannot go alone." Dunban warned him as he cut a few robots that got too close. "Shulk will overpower you like what he did before. If it weren't for us, he would have cut you down like the other demons."

"No…I'm going to save him." The white haired tactician stated. "If I don't save Shulk…then that future Xavia told me will happen. I will not lose him!"

Henry immediately cleared a path by setting the floor on fire easily pushing the robots to the left and right. Rob rushed in between the flames while these mechanical beings were distracted. Dunban called out to the tactician who made his way up the stairs and into Pythios' chambers.

"There's no point hollering for his name. Have fun with me killing these robots." Henry hummed.

"You really need to take this situation more seriously…"

"I'm always serious though."

* * *

Diamond laughed as he made it back to the lab. There was a secret exit where he could just take a small escape pod and leave. He wouldn't be able to take all of Mecha Galaxy with him, but this was close enough for him. There would be more time for him to look into the Monado and the world of Bionis in general, but he was done for today. Unfortunately for him, someone was waiting for him near the end of his escape pod. He cursed seeing that there was someone in the rescue team that knew about it, but upon closer inspection, he laughed at who stood in his way.

"Oh Virtue boy, fancy meeting you here." He hummed. "I hope you know this place is done for. I need to go back to my usual routine."

"…The kidnapping sprees and experiments end here." Virtue responded bitterly taking out his gunblade. "I'll finish you here…this time."

"Oh this time? How many times have you said that and let me flee? Perhaps you should really let the other witch hunters handle me. You're too soft for your own good. I mean I did raise you."

Diamond had to realize that talking his way out would be too easy. Might as well shoot the handsome lad and be done with it…

* * *

Perhaps Pearl was overconfident when she challenged the dark angel. Unlike Shulk who hesitated a few times to kill her, Dark Pit had no problem going all out with just his staff. She was furious at how he shot from a distance and when he charged her, his shots were strong. He aimed for her knees when he was sniping and it was hard to snipe when he was moving way too fast for her liking. This was without any interference from the outside.

She nearly got him one time when he tripped on some debris while firing getting an awful shot and leaving himself wide open. She charged him and unleashed a barrage of slice and dice moves. Any other person would have died but apparently angels could take being cut all over there body and not die. His scream of pain amused her but her tearing off portions of her tunic turned her on. Dark Pit had no problem doing the same thing to her when he sniped off a part of her skirt.

"How lewd." Viridi mocked at this point not really surprised how sexual this battle was. Compared to the others, she had it easy just watching with popcorn where she was.

"Oh I might lose…" Pearl hummed. "Will you ravish me when you win?"

Dark Pit just shot her again in the leg as a response not affected by her comment at all. "Why? There are better people to look at beaten and sweaty then you."

Viridi was confused and wanted clarification. "What are you talking about Pittoo? You got a fetish for someone or something?"

Phosphora laughed as she blasted a few more robots that were heading her way. "He must be talking about Lucina. They say when she works out with Little Mac that she gets manlier by the minute."

"Oh, that girl."

And Dark Pit had to stop attacking just to yell at the ladies for assuming he meant Lucina. "Why would it be her?! I respect Lucina more than anyone! I wouldn't look at her like that!"

"Aww, your denial is the same as Pit's." Phosphora teased.

"I'm going to murder you next when I'm done here…"

Pearl thought there was an opening when he was stuttering over the girl he apparently liked watching work out. However, he ended up backhanding her with his free hand out of reflex when she got too close. Turning around, he aimed his sniper at her chest and missed due to her gunblade blocking the attack. Jumping into the air, he fired again and she rolled out of the way. He grumbled about missing as he focused on a headshot this time around. He would not miss while she prepared to put her katana into her gunblade for a finishing strike. He sighed though realizing that he couldn't pull this off.

_I won't kill her…I'll just beat her with an inch of her life._

And that's what he ended up doing as he shot her in the hand that was holding her blade catching her by surprise. He then aimed toward the sky and to his luck there was a floating asteroid above them. He shot above causing it to shatter into smaller pieces that rained down on Pearl. He then charged her and grabbed at her waist causing her to moan as a response.

"You're going to scream when those asteroids hit you." He warned her as he ended up throwing her above his head catching her off guard and being hit by the attack. No final attack for her. This asteroid was powered by the dark magic coming from his staff so every hit resulted in her clothes being torn until she was in nothing but a part of her black panties that were still clinging to her skin.

"Pervert." Viridi called Dark Pit out. "You just got to imagine that as Lucina and we're all good."

"You stupid brat…" Dark Pit mumbled seeing Pearl fall onto the battlefield covering herself with her hands. "I would never do this to Lucina…"

Pearl was too weak to reach for her sword and for once she was embarrassed. There is no honor if she was the one who lost her clothes. Pittoo could end it right there and while he would not kill her, he could very well prevent her from fighting again as punishment. As he aimed for her legs though an attack was fired from above nearly knocking the dark angel off the battlefield.

"Garrhh!"

"Pittoo!" Viridi called out. "What was that about no interference from the outside?"

Pearl flinched hearing her old man laugh as he was sitting in a robotic chair with someone in his lap unconscious. As Dark Pit recovered, he recognized immediately who was in the old man's laugh.

"Rats, I didn't get to finish off the black bird after all. Shame…"

"Diamond…stay out of this…" Pearl growled. "I will not let you destroy my honor again…"

The old man looked at her with a serious expression. "Honor? What honor. You have lost. You won't have time to get your weapon before he shoots you. You're as good as dead in my book so be grateful I'm coming in to save you."

"I don't need help…" She mumbled but she knew it was pointless when her father used that tone. Her honor was crushed again…he loved doing this to her.

He looked toward Dark Pit but he stared off into the distance as if he was looking toward the Goddess' who were safe in their realm.

"Goddess of Light, I hope you know who this is."

The chair he was sitting in grew a mechanical arm and gripped the person that was on his life dangling him over the empty space. Dark Pit could hear Palutena gasp.

"But how could Virtue be defeated?" Palutena ended up asking herself. "He's Ares'…"

"Good to see you know who he is." Diamond told her. Dark Pit attempted to fire at him but Diamond made sure to stop him in his tracks. "If you attempt to pull the trigger, bug boy is going to enjoy a space ride."

"Tch, you coward!" Dark Pit shouted but he couldn't shoot. Even if he didn't care about Virtue, he was still important.

"What can I say? I love my daughter even if she's proving herself to be incompetent." He said with an evil grin. "Drop your weapon and I won't have to throw him into the black abyss. And no Goddess can interfere because if you try to grab him, I'll simply finish him off. Bug boy is incredibly fragile."

If only the brunette wasn't unconscious Dark Pit could get a plan at work. He snarled as he slammed his sniper down on the ground without hesitation. There was nothing he could do in a hostage situation. Diamond wasn't the type of person to keep his promise though as shown multiple times and Dark Pit gasped when the old man dropped Virtue into the black abyss.

"You bastard!" He called out as he immediately rushed toward Diamond only to jump off and aimed downward. "Viridi, give me the Power of Flight!"

"What? Your time is almost up though! Do you want a repeat of what happened with Pit and have your wings burn?!"

"Idiot, I'll get the moth man before my wings start to burn! Viridi, stop hesitating!"

Palutena was obviously in a state of panic on her end to do anything so Viridi had to be the one to activate the Wings of Flight. Virtue was falling fast into the dark abyss making it difficult for Pittoo to see the further down he flew. The more he flew downward, the more he felt his heart grow heavy. Perhaps it was because he was Pit's dark side that made him feel like this, but all he knew was that he didn't like getting closer to absolute blackness. Fortunately for him, Virtue's wings shined gold in the darkness so he could still see his target.

"Dammit, wake up you stupid moth man!" Dark Pit cursed as he reached out for the witch hunter. "Pit hates your guts and you would do us justice if you died, but not like this!"

If Pittoo had his rifle, he might have shot the witch hunter awake. He was starting to feel the burn on his wings. Scorched feathers…they always gave him nightmares. The image of Pit burning off his wings to save his pathetic life…now he was starting to feel the pain and it hurt so much. Viridi didn't say anything despite his wings starting to burn and that worried him, but his focus was on Virtue.

"Dammit, wake up you idiot!" He shouted as he forced his wings to burn slightly in the blackness. He was almost there…

When he thought he would miss, Virtue grabbed his hand catching him off guard.

"…Don't…burn your wings…" He growled weakly as he flapped his wings. He was not in a state to talk or move, but his golden wings was strong enough for the both of them. "I would have…been fine…"

"No you wouldn't! Let's get out of here before I…gahhhhh…"

Virtue opened his eyes to see flames and glared as he forced himself to flap his wings to stop the flames from spreading too much. In fact, that gust was enough to cancel the Power of Flight altogether nearly causing the dark angel to fall if the witch hunter didn't catch him.

"You and that dumb angel are so similar…" He groaned. "I'm your enemy. Do not risk your life for me."

"T-Then don't…put yourself in the hostage…gahh…"

Virtue rolled his eyes as he fluttered out of the black abyss they fell into. He was exhausted and would collapse at any minute, but still had the strength to fly out with the dark angel in his arms. Dark Pit cursed that the intended rescue backfired making it look like he needed to be saved…but Virtue's wings were indeed stronger.

And yet this fucker still has the nerve to call himself human. Dark Pit snarked to himself as they made it out back into the battlefield of space.

In the midst of the chaos, Diamond grabbed Pearl and her weapon with the mechanical hand and immediately flew away into Mecha Galaxy. Phosphora attempted to shoot him down with lightning but her attacks missed. As she attempted to go after him, a part of Mecha Galaxy broke off where only the head acted as a space pod and zoomed off into the exact opposite direction of where the battle was taking place, far away from Rosalina's reach. Her attempts to grab the escape pod proved futile as she was still holding Serpent Galaxy in place.

"He's fast…" She growled. "He got away…"

"Dammit!" Viridi cursed. "I lost connection with Pittoo in the black abyss and he runs off too! Palutena, what do we do?"

She let out a sigh of defeat. "He really did get away huh…the Celestial Pirates are busy handling the attack and Rosalina only attached herself to the Serpent Galaxy. Nothing we have can pursue them…so we should just focus on the rescue mission."

"Arghhh! I can't believe a human outsmarted us Goddesses and an old man to add insult to injury!"

"Speaking of injury, you should really be taking this idiot back to your chambers."

The Goddesses looked to see the strongest witch hunter fly back to the platform with a weakened black angel.

"Your wings aren't that badly burnt." Virtue told Pit's twin. "However, you need to get treatment immediately so it doesn't have a lasting effect."

"I don't need your recommendation..." Pittoo grumbled as he trudged weakly over to his rifle that was still on the ground. "Blast it…if I wasn't so merciful I wouldn't be…"

Virtue had to rush toward the dark angel when he fainted on the spot.

"Pittoo!" Palutena and Viridi called out.

Phosphora flew over to the small battlefield where the two males were. The brunette cursed seeing that the dark angel wasn't doing as well as he thought. Perhaps the black abyss took a huge toll on his health.

"Palutena, get him out of here!" Virtue shouted. "Go get your medic to heal him now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Palutena told him as she took Dark Pit out of the battlefield.

* * *

Pythios hit a dead end at the end of his hidden chamber. Unlike Diamond who planned an escape route in advance, Pythios would have never would have imagined that he would be the rat in this game of cat and mouse. Taking a Smasher as his bride would be his downfall as well as trusting a sorcerer from the Golden Land (even if he was banished).

"Damn that old bastard…he and his daughter will pay…I will get out of this…"

In the last room he was in, he summoned a horde of snakes that either fell from the ceiling or came through the small windows. Shulk paid no heed to the snakes in the room and only focused on the serpent that gave him hell. The dress that Pythios wanted him in so much was stained a crimson red. There was no emotion in his eyes when he pointed the Monado his way. He still had one shot left.

"You think I will let my bride defeat me?" He asked not expecting a response.

"…I won't just defeat you…I'll kill you…for all the suffering you have caused."

Shulk knew he was going against his own morale code when he slaughtered those demons and that human back there. He had to find a way to make the pain go away. His pounding heart wouldn't stop aching without the weed being uprooted. The weed being the serpent demon that had the nerve to torture, humiliate and rape him.

 _Rob has already seen me at my worse._ Shulk thought to himself as he prepared to charge. A creepy smile appeared on his face as he let out an unsettling chuckle. _At the very least I can kill this monster before he's deemed a threat to him. This blood will not be Rob's…_

Pythios wouldn't take this lying down as he also charged Shulk but not with the intention of murder. Shulk was rather surprised that the serpent decided to wrap his body around the teen. If Shulk plunged the blade into Pythios' chest, that would have been the end of it. Pythios predicted this and expected him to look into his eyes.

"With your mind in the state it is now, you're not going to resist me."

"N-No…"

It was too late trying to close his eyes. He was already drawn toward the cursed demon that made his life miserable. Swirls that weren't in his eyes before made him feel nauseous. The serpent ordered Shulk to put down his blade with the blond having no choice but to obey despite his defiance. Pythios then proceeded sink his fangs behind Shulk's neck causing him to let out a small moan.

"Even after all that has happened, you still resist?" Pythios hissed as he released his grip. "That will be enough time for you to murder that human."

"No…Rob…" Shulk murmured weakly as Pythios slivered away forcing Shulk to turn around. The door was still open and the white haired tactician could be heard calling his name. "No…I can't…let the future…"

"SHULK!"

Rob was prepared with a charged thunder intending to hit the serpent. The snaked slivering around the room halted his progress, and it didn't take a genius to notice that these were venomous snakes.

"No…get away…" Shulk mumbled as he prepared an attack on the un-expecting tactician.

"Shulk…what is it?" Rob asked seeing the pose Shulk was ready to take. Was he back into his murderous rampage? Xavia's words rang in his head at this moment realizing that this would be the moment that he would die unless he did something to change the future. "Shulk, you have to fight for a better future! The future is ours to decide! You need to calm down!"

"Rob…run…please…my body…I'm not…in control…"

Pythios hummed as he pointed toward Rob's chest as if positioning the Monado for the blond. Shulk let out a cry as he charged his friend. Shulk could only watch in horror as he thrusted his sword into Rob's chest. Rob's eyes widened at the power that the Monado was displaying. Outside of Smash, Shulk was indeed a force to be reckoned with and a human like him didn't stand a chance.

"N…No…" Shulk whispered as his body pulled out the Monado from Rob causing the white haired tactician to stumble back. Holding onto his chest, he ended up vomiting blood from the attack. "This can't be…no…Robin…"

"S…hulk…" He heaved trying to get a sentence in. "S…S…rry…I didn't…me…an…it…"

Rob collapsed onto the ground in his own pool of blood. Shulk dropped the Monado as he felt his knees give up on him. Tears threatened to roll down his eyes and blend with the blood.

"No…the future…everything I have…Robin no…"

Pythios only laughed seeing the blond completely broken. Even if Shulk had his back turned to the serpent demon, it didn't a genius to see that the heir to the Monado lost any will to fight at all as he weakly reached out to his fallen comrade.

"Its my fault Robin…I didn't tell you what was on my mind…I wasn't strong enough to prevent this…I let this happen…I killed you…I can't…I…arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The scream echoed throughout the chambers and could probably be heard from the outside. The suffering was real and Pythios thrived in it. Now that his bride was broken, he could easily find a way to get out of here with a Smasher who has lost everything to fight for.

"Wah-wah-wah. The human was weak. Now my bride, come help me clear out the other trash that you invited. There's no point in going back to them since you killed your most important person."

"I killed him…and you killed him…" Shulk murmured darkly as he grabbed the Monado again and suddenly turned it toward Pythios charging him. "YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE YOU MONSTER!"

Pythios didn't expect Shulk to still have the will to fight. Shulk honestly didn't and it was the rage and despair combined that made Shulk want to kill the demon that allowed this to happen. Pythios yelped as the blond chopped the tail off causing blood to squirt out from where it originally was. It still slivered even when cut off. Pythios let out a yelp as he attempted to send the snakes at him. Shulk hacked at them attempting to go for the kill. Pythios blocked with one arm resulting in that arm being hacked off. It was his turn to let out an agonizing scream as he stumbled back terrified at the Homs that he infuriated.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Shulk tried to go for the headshot but missed due to the serpent demon's quick reflexes. Pythios wasn't fast enough to save his legs seeing as they were not separated from his body.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU WILL PAY!"

The finishing blow never came to Pythios as the room unexpectedly frozen over. The gold tint in the room was combined with a cyan color that signified the sudden chill that overcame the room. Snakes didn't do well in the code and it was enough to have Pythios' teeth chattering. Shulk only stopped because he wondered where this cold came from.

"Shulk…you can't…kill him…you're better than…that…"

Shulk wanted to break down right there when he turned his back on the enemy.

"R-Robin?"

It was a miracle that Robin was still standing. His feet were trembling with the threat that he would fall back down and die for real. Near his chest where the wound was, there was a light blue tome with the same sword marks as the Monado. It seemed to have gone through the book but it served its purpose.

"H-How…"

"I still have one HP…"

This was a horrible time for jokes and Rob knew this. Yet Shulk couldn't believe his eyes or ears. The vision didn't come true…and his friend was still standing if only barely.

"I-I-Impossible…how?" Pythios asked.

Rob chuckled weakly as he limped over to Shulk to have the blond confirm he was indeed alive. "Chrom…" He smiled weakly when he said the blue haired king's name. "He pulled this off…when my sister nearly…lost to Grima…he allowed her…to stab him and pull off an amazing task...the future changed…because of this tactic, so I thought…why not do it…myself…guh…"

Shulk ended up rushing over to Rob who almost fell over.

"H-Hang on…"

"I'm not…done…" Rob reminded him. "I…didn't expect…the Monado…to be this powerful…but the Blizzard tome…was strong enough…to allow me to survive…if I put it to my chest before…I was impaled…" The short tactician looked up toward the Monado boy who could no longer stop the tears from flowing. "Sorry…I really am…"

"You idiot…I thought I killed you idiot! What's the point of doing that if you were going to die!" Shulk cried as he was just about ready to drop the Monado to embrace his roommate. "If you died, I don't know what I would have done you stupid idiot!"

"Its…over now…" Rob murmured. "We got…the rescue crew…here…"

The snakes around the area were completely killed off by the chill and Pythios would have died from the freezing cold with all those open wounds. It was a dumb miracle he was still alive. Shulk should his head as he looked toward the demon who gave him hell. Even if Rob was alive, he wouldn't forgive this demon. Rob could only watch as Shulk ignored his warning and attempted to end Pythios' life in his rage but…

"Shulk, you need to stop!"

 _Good old Dunban._ Rob thought to himself seeing Dunban and Henry catch up to him. Henry was completely covered in blood and oil from head to toe but he didn't seem to mind much in comparison to Dunban who still looked sophisticated when he spoke.

Shulk glared daggers at his mentor as he pointed the Monado toward Pythios. "Why can't I kill him? For everything he has done…Dunban, you asked me in the past where is my killer instinct? It's here now! This bastard must pay!"

Dunban hated how his words were used against him. It made the veteran warrior realize how foolish he sounded that time. "I do not know what he did to you Shulk. I can see your hate and I bet my hatred will burn for him once I figure out what his crimes are besides your kidnapping. I know you want revenge, but you can still fix your oath. You swore never to kill another living being if you cannot help yourself. This is one of them. Do not let your anger and sorrow take over Shulk. You are better than this and you're better than what that demon will ever be. Now put your sword down and help Rob get back on his feet. He won't make it with the temperature of this room and how much blood he loss."

"Although I think if he did die, things would be way easier." Henry added happily causing Dunban to glare daggers at the dark mage.

Shulk glared at Pythios one last time. This serpent demon was in a pitiful state. No tail, a lack of an arm and no legs…no means of escape and an entire temple dedicated to worshipping and entertaining him would be ruins in a few more minutes. He looked pathetic with his teeth starting to turn to icicles from the temperature of the room and his eyes were leaking tears of fear. Swinging his Monado, he thrusted it at Pythios only to miss and hit the wall to the right of him causing him to scream.

"…I am not your bride." Shulk told him darkly. "I will never be your bride. You took everything I wanted to cherish for someone special away…I will never forgive you…but be thankful that…I have enough sanity left in me to spare you with an inch of your life."

With those words said the black symbol on the Monado slowly faded away and return to its normal color. Shulk let out a sigh of relief as he went back over to Rob who was on the verge of fainting.

"Uh…I overdid it…" Rob grumbled seeing Henry and Dunban attempting to assist him as well.

"Well, if you died now Rob, you would have died for a good CAWse." Henry teased making the white haired tactician grumble how this might be the last pun he hears before he ends up in the Underworld.

"Save your puns Henry. Your wife would not be pleased if you mocked the death of her twin brother."

"What, it's the truth! It's not like my sweet Robin would go on a murderous rampage or anything…oh, I love that image I had just now."

Shulk remained silent as Rob glanced over to the Monado boy weakly. Despite the pain he was feeling, he reached out his hand toward Shulk allowing Shulk to grasp it. Rob's hand was as icy as the room itself and Shulk feared he wouldn't make it. Rob just smiled weakly as a response.

"Its…going…to be…okay…you made…we made it…every…thing…"

Shulk let out a loud bellow that alerted the Smashers to come to the hidden room. It was a phenomenon that Jingle was with Pit, Samus and Wolf who were quick to point their weapons at Pythios and arrest him on the spot.

* * *

Time had past since the successful rescue mission and things slowly returned to normal at Smash Brothers Mansion now that Shulk was rescued. However the aftermath was not as pleasant as one would think.

Starting from after Shulk was returned, many of the Smashers were quick to rush over to the Homs and embrace him whispering words that the blond thought he would never hear again. If breaking down the first time after being saved was heartbreaking, it hurt the Smashers as a whole seeing him cry again. His mental condition was at its lowest point and it would take time before he could go back to being his cheerful self. His physical condition was just as bad though and required angel medics to restore it along with going back to Bionis and grabbing some Ether for Shulk's body.

Dark Pit's condition wasn't as good either due to his wings nearly being burned off and the exposure to the black abyss. Virtue had to explain that no angel should even think of approaching the black abyss due to the negative energy that resonated in the chasm. No one knows exactly why the black abyss zaps the life force out of anyone who enters especially angels. Virtue laments that even The One is scared of going into the black hole and it was honestly reckless of Viridi to throw Dark Pit in to rescue him because Virtue would have been able to get out on his own when he woke up. There was no clear reason why he was capable of getting out with no injuries (the worse came from Diamond) but Dark Pit was bedridden in Skyworld for some time and could not rejoin the Smashers until a later date. Lucina was far from pleased but Palutena allowed her into Skyworld to watch over the dark angel when he wasn't in a match. In fact she and Pit switched places often so they wouldn't stress out over the situation.

For Virtue's injuries, it only took Jingle's amazing healing skills to get him back on his feet. He wouldn't explain to Julius or to Ares how he lost to an old man so easily, but he promised that the next time he saw him, he would kick his ass and drag it back to be judged in the witch hunter realm. Even if Pythios and the demons that weren't killed were arrested and taken away by Wolf or Samus to be judged and to obtain money, Diamond and Pearl were the only ones who got away. Rosalina destroyed most of the Mecha Galaxy once the kidnapped survivors boarded her ship. However, given Diamond's apparent connections in the galaxy, he could very well build another Mecha Galaxy (or better yet that was only one of the many he had built and he was just going back to his home base) so pursuing the old man and his crazy daughter was of the uttermost importance for the witch hunters and bounty hunters. Palutena, Viridi and many other Gods finally decided to put their differences aside temporary to hunt this man that have overstepped his boundaries and angered the Gods. For Ares, he wanted to catch Diamond who has caused him problems for so long. For Viridi, she wanted to get back at the human who outsmarted her and Phosphora and managed to use the hostage situation correctly. For Palutena, she wanted revenge for Dark Pit. Ganondorf promised to assist her if only because the dark angel was harmed in the battle despite his warning. It wasn't Viridi's fault as she had no idea the black abyss would not only block all forms of telepathic communication but also nearly zap him dry. Still didn't change the fact that he would constantly question the captain or Lucina of Dark Pit's condition like a concerned father.

It wasn't just the God's either who wanted to track Diamond and Pearl down. Rosalina made it clear that he was the one who destroyed her Comet Observatory and killed her Lumas and she would search the entire galaxy until she tracked him down. The other Smashers and friends wanted to help given the damage he had done to Shulk.

Before Rosalina could even begin to assist the divine beings in their search, she had to give a send off to all the Lumas who perished that day. Flying the Comet Observatory over to where the ship crashed with a few Smashers specifically from the Mushroom Kingdom and Kirby, Rosalina twirled her wand out commanding Polari and the Lumas who survived that day along with many newcomers to circle around the location where their friends died. The Lumas were known for making cute noises when they spoke, but as Rosalina used her wand in a similar fashion to that of a conductor, the Lumas squeals were rather low as if they were humming a tune of good-bye. Rosalina maintained an aloof expression even if Luigi started to tear up behind her. Mario and Peach were quick to pat him on the back, but it was difficult for Peach to hold back her tears. Even jerks like Wario knew when not to say anything during this moment.

The melody was rather long, but those who attended the small funeral with Rosalina remained in place until she was done. It was Mario that approached the Queen of the Cosmos and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Mario, you do not need to worry about me. I already told you that this is not the first time that this happened to my children." She reminded him, but by saying this, she made Bowser feel bad about what he did a while back. "Lumas are just like us. They have hopes and dreams and when they grow up, they will soon leave me to fulfill their destinies. This time though…their lives were cut short and they died without fulfilling their purpose."

"Rosalina…" Mario mumbled seeing that she was shaking. The Queen of the Cosmos was a strong woman. Even when she read that storybook about her past life to him, she refused to shed any tears. Yet now, she was trying to hide her sadness from everyone.

"I will never forgive him." She said simply. "I will pursue him until the end of time and bring him to justice. Those Lumas did not deserve to perish that day…"

The Lumas and Polari came back and made sad noises seeing the look on their mother's face. Polari tapped her on the shoulder attempting to comfort her. When given the opportunity to cry, she did not take the offer to do so. In her mind, a mother only cried for her children when the trial is over and it was far from over.

During the send off, Shulk wanted to go due to being responsible for the Lumas. Rosalina discouraged the notion due to the trauma he received. The boy of exploration was grounded due to his fear of being attacked again. Even with his friends by his side, he couldn't look toward the sky and be reassured that he was safe. Rob stayed closed to him ever since they returned. Even with his terrible injuries, he wasn't going to bite the dust. Copper's healing was good enough to keep him alive and as long as he stayed out of combat, he would be able to participate again soon.

* * *

In the meantime, he made sure to apologize to Robin and his comrades for worrying them over his attitude problem. He promised his sister he wouldn't let her down again (and she didn't understand why he would feel that way since he was never a ball of chain to her in the first place).

This was also the opportunity to rekindle his friendship with Shulk.

"Rob, you don't have to apologize. I caused everyone so much grief especially you, Dark Pit and Rosalina."

"Why are you the one apologizing? I chased you off and those horrible things happened to you! They nearly destroyed you! I almost lost one of the few people here in Smash that gave a damn about me!"

Shulk smiled weakly at the white haired tactician. Compared to how he acted originally with his problems, now it was the exact opposite. To have Rob to speak to…was pleasant to say the least. However, he didn't want Rob to grieve for him. This was his burden alone. Slowly, he reached out to the white haired tactician who sat next to him on his bed pleased that he didn't pull his hand away.

"Rob, everyone here cares for you. Your personality was just sour during your losing streak. As long as you know what you did wrong, then you can prevent yourself from losing your temper."

"But my inferiority complex caused you to…"

"Stop."

Rob silenced himself immediately realizing that he was rambling at this point. He could apologize forever and he would still never forgive himself for allowing Shulk to be assaulted.

"…As of now I'm worthless," Shulk began causing Rob to look at him horrified that he would think that, "I cannot participate in Smash to better myself and I cannot participate in hunting Diamond down. The Monado will only work for me when I'm able to regain my willpower, but as of now, it's just as worthless as I am…"

"Don't…say that…"

"Sorry Rob. When I was held captive, I kept telling myself that I would not let the visions come true. I foolishly allowed them all to happen and I nearly killed you. You keep apologizing for the fight, but I preferred you telling the truth about myself then handling those demons."

"But I was angry…"

"I hated every minute there." The heir to the Monado continued. "Either I held myself in that damn room or my body was used against my will to perform sexual acts for those demons…I couldn't stand it. Every opportunity to change the future failed because I never took it into consideration about how dangerous Diamond was…perhaps that was their plan from the beginning…and I fell into their trap time and time again until it broke me in the coliseum. The new symbol that the Monado had was caused by my mental state. Even now…I don't feel right…" Rob noted that the blond was shaking now. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm hallucinating everything. I'm scared I'm going to wake up back in that demon's bed with the wedding dress on me. I'm scared that bastard will mock me for going to a happy place. I'm scared this conversation now is just meaningless because I'm…insane…"

Shulk hated looking weak in front of the Smashers. It was okay for him given the trauma he faced but he didn't want to be cuddled too much to the point he needed protection…yet he couldn't stand on his own two feet. This was why he proceeded to embrace the white haired tactician who at first didn't react due to how sudden the hug was, but once he started to hear the sobbing, he slowly return the embrace.

"Rob…I hate being weak…but please…don't leave me…I nearly lost you because of my recklessness…I…"

"Shulk…it will be okay. I'll do all in my power to protect you from now on."

Rob was serious about this declaration. Perhaps this was what he was missing this entire time. The commitment to protect someone he cared about with his life for eternity. Eternity sounded like a long time, but for Rob now, the days spent without Shulk after that fight felt like forever and he never wanted to go back to that time again. When the both of them recovered, they would join the Goddesses, the witch hunters and the bounty hunters in the pursuit of that dreadful scientist and his daughter and make them pay.

In the mean time though, Rob needed to help Shulk recover from his trauma. As the two pulled away from the embrace, Rob finally decided that he should initiate the first step to recovery. In retrospect, this might not have been a smart thing to do, but Shulk didn't mind Rob leaning in to kiss his lips. After all that awful contact with the demons, with someone he cared about…he didn't mind too much as long as the white haired tactician didn't go too far in the sexual contact.

"…Rob…you…" He murmured as he felt his cheeks turning red.

"Perhaps I should wait?"

"No…you can kiss me again…just don't go any farther…I'm not ready for that experience again."

Even though he said that, he didn't mind too much of Rob pushing him down on the bed and delivering him a more passionate kiss. Maybe the quickest way to getting over the trauma for Shulk would be Rob's idea of an S support, but at the moment they needed to take it slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 12943 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The only reason Dark Pit engaged in a sexual innuendo battle because he interpreted it as an insult competition between two people obsessed with fighting…and it came out as unintentional on his end (and he gets to lampshade how disgusted he was with this talk in chapter 2).
> 
> 2\. Alvis is an incredibly important character in Xenoblade and his appearance here is a major spoiler for the game. He being a seer and being able to wield the Monado isn't as much as a spoiler as how grand of a scale his power is. All I can say is he's powerful enough to speak to Shulk through the Monado but he doesn't know everything hence why his interference is kept to a minimum. Diamond was probably aware of what Alvis was capable of doing and pretty much shut him out.
> 
> 3\. In Fire Emblem Awakening you can only carry up to five items. The only game where you can have eight items is Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. Because Ike is in Smash, I used this inventory logic allowing Robin to carry his Levin sword, all four of his tomes used in Smash and Blizzard.
> 
> 4\. Diamond is not some stupid old man. He's incredibly cunning but is cowardly. However, the fact that he had a getaway from the start showed that in the end, he might as well have been the bigger villain of the two. Virtue is established in my Disgaea universe at the very least to be incredibly powerful (he one-shots Valvatorez in Witch Hunter For Hire) but he's not invincible (shown when he gets blasted off in Inexperienced Curse). I pretty much implied though that while Virtue is good at his job, against Diamond he's powerless to stop him, so sending him off to capture him fails every time. Ares isn't that smart though, so Diamond will always get away if it's just Virtue and Jingle on the case. Then again, I have Diamond imply that he and Virtue have a backstory together and given how Diamond is a pedophile and a rapist…
> 
> 5\. I think it would make sense for Rob to do the very thing Chrom did in Fire Emblem Awakening to throw destiny off course. Of course Rob lacks the actual stamina, so it's very dangerous. And its also an ironic echo that Dunban is the one who tells Shulk that even if you hate the bastard that killing him isn't going to solve anything (as a reference to Dunban wanting to murder Metal Face).
> 
> 6\. The Lumas are humming the storybook theme from Super Mario Galaxy. So if you play this song while reading that scene, you might tear up a bit.


End file.
